


The blond haired Blue eyed Problem

by DellaWrites40



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Behavior, Alpha Rivals, Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha Wo Fat, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Jealous Katherine Rollins, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, More tags coming, Omega Behavior, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams, confused Danny Williams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaWrites40/pseuds/DellaWrites40
Summary: Danny, a newly registered omega moves to Hawaii, starts his last year of high school and immediately grabs the attention of two Jocks and a beta female.





	1. Alphas everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Thought I'd start a new fic while I'm still posting The Vampire Killer. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's family relocates to Hawaii and he is invited to a pool party by a group of alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I decided to start a new series. I don't know how long it will be but I hope you enjoy!

Danny Williams was never a quiet child, even from a young age. He was always vocal with his parents and teachers alike. But this was different. This news rendered him speechless. He was leaving New Jersey. A place where he grew up and loved.

But his fathers job was moving to Hawaii and now that's where the family was going. "Freaking Hawaii! Are you kidding me?!" He ranted to his best friend Thomas on the phone later that night. Thomas laughed. "Most kids our age would be stoked that they'd get to go to the beach every day."

Danny plopped down on his bed. "Not me, I hate the beach. There's sand everywhere and it gets everywhere. The sun is too hot... and you won't be there." Danny had to admit that the main problem was he had to leave his friends behind."

"Don't worry Danny. I'll come visit you when I can." Danny rubbed his hand over his face. "We only have one more year of school. Why I can't just stay here and finish school is far beyond me." Thomas sighed. "Your parents can't leave an omega child behind because they're still your alphas."

Thomas was one of the smartest alphas that Danny knew. Most alphas tried to push themselves on Danny but not Thomas, he only liked females and Danny was glad about that. Nothing came between their friendship.

And now Danny was leaving. "Lights out Danny, we have to leave early in the morning. Tell Thomas I said goodnight." His mother said walking over and kissing him on the forehead.

"Tell him that he can visit any time." his mom smiled and then left out. Danny then finally managed to get off of the phone rolled on to his back. He stared at the ceiling for a while thinking about what kind of people he'd meet in Hawaii.

When his girlfriend Angel found out he was leaving, she broke up with him and told him that she didn't do long distance. He really liked her but he had to admit that he wouldn't miss her. She was a beta and betas were wishy washy anyway. So his dad would say.

When Danny's eyes finally closed, it was 11:00 pm. Even then, he could still see all the people he was leaving behind and it made him even sadder. He just hoped he could get a little sleep and wouldn't have any bad dreams about moving to Hawaii.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Danny woke to his little brother Matt shaking him awake. "Danny, dad says wake up or we're leaving without you." Danny sat up and looked at his brother. "Ask him does he promise." His brother ran out of the room to repeat what Danny had told him to ask his dad.

"No, Matt! I was just kidding, don't ask him that. I'm coming!" After the family piled up in the car, Eddie did a double check to make sure they had gotten everything that they needed out of the house. His sister Maggie was going to stay in the house now. Easy exchange.

At the airport, all Danny could think about was what he was losing. He knew it was silly to think that way but he couldn't help it. He had just turned 17 and he felt out of place. Mostly in his mind. He figured if his friends knew what he was thinking half the time, he wouldn't have had any friends at all.

His thoughts could be very morbid and dark so he kept them to himself. "Danny, this way." his dad called his attention as they were ready to board the airplane.Danny sighed. "Good bye New Jersey." He said under his breath, and followed his father to the plane.

Danny was relieved when the plane had finally landed. They had to take two flights to get to Hawaii and he was jet lagged. The house they were renting until they found a permanent one was about an hour from the airport.

They hailed a taxi cab and arrived at a nice sized house an hour later. "At least it's nice." Danny said to no one in particular as he stretched his legs when he got out of the car. "Our things should already be placed in the house. I paid the guys extra for that."

Eddie patted Danny on the shoulder. "Don't worry son, I'm sure you'll make more friends in no time." His dad then walked up to the house with his mother and brother. "I don't want new friends." Danny said under his breath.

Danny was mainly upset that his older siblings and younger sister got to stay in New Jersey. They were all into sports and didn't want to leave. Danny was the only omega child they had and he had to stay with his parents until he turned twenty-one or found a mate at eighteen.

Now that Danny was 17, he was allowed to date. With omega males they could wind up with a male or a female alpha. But Danny was quite sure that he liked girls. Male alphas seemed too aggressive for his liking and he really wasn't interested dealing with that.

"Danny why don't you explore the neighborhood with Matt for a bit." Eddie said to Danny, who just walked right past his dad. "No thanks. I have some sleeping to do." He went upstairs. The movers had set up his bed and things in the second room from the stairs.

He didn't hesitate to take off his airplane clothes and get into bed. He was more tired from thinking than from the plane ride, and he just wanted to stop thinking for a while. School started back in only four weeks and no telling what the year had in store for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Danny was out with his dad at a hardware store searching for a new lawnmower. They weren't at their permanent home but his dad still wanted to keep the lawn up. He could hire someone but he was a do it yourself kind of person.

As the sales man showed them different lawn mowers, Danny noticed that he was being watched. There was a group of about five guys and three girls casually following them around the store. The majority of them smelled like alphas.

His dad didn't seem to notice as he was still talking to the salesman. Danny was never one to ignore any situation so he turned around. "Are you guys following me?" One of the boys seemed shocked that Danny had called them out. A tall brown haired boy stepped forward.

"We haven't seen you around before. You just moved here?" Danny looked back at his dad who just looked at him and smiled and then went back talking to the man, so Danny answered the alpha.

"Yeah, I just moved here from New Jersey." The boy then sniffed the air. "You smell like strawberries. We don't see many omegas around. Their parents usually put them in private school with other omegas to keep them away from alphas until they graduate. You going to private school too?"

Danny shook his head no because his dad would never keep him away from alphas. He said he needed to get use to them anyway. "No, I'm going to Kalani High school for my last year." The boy smiled and put his arm around a short, brown haired girl that seemed to only be trying to be polite.

"That's where we all go." The boy said. A friendly looking Asian boy stepped forward then, and put his hand on the seemingly head alpha of their group. "Hey why don't we invite him to the pool party to welcome him to Hawaii."

The girl smiled a little. "Yeah, it's at my house and the pool is huge." She pushed out. There was something off by her tone. There was hidden hostility in her voice towards him and he didn't know why.

Before Danny could answer, his father came up behind him and put his arm around Danny's shoulders. "That's a great idea. Danny should spend some time around kids his age." Danny looked at his dad and frowned. "Dad, I hate swimming. You Know that."

The boy chuckled and took his arm from around the girl. "Who hates swimming? It's fun." Danny Folded his arms. "I, hate swimming, and it's only fun if your a fish." That's when the girl genuinely chuckled and loosened up a bit.

"Just come okay?" The boy said, and took out a piece of paper out of his pocket and asked the cashier for a pen and scribbled the address down and gave it to Eddie. "Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Steve, and this is my girlfriend Catherine, my best friend Chin, Malia his girlfriend and the rest of the crew."

He shook Danny's hand, taking his time letting go and the jealous look was back on Catherine's face. "My name's Danny, and this is my dad Eddie, who likes to push me off on strange alphas that I don't know." Danny gave a sarcastic smile before his dad pulled him away. "He'll see you guys tomorrow." His dad said.

Danny was none too pleased that his dad was so quick to let him hang around alphas he didn't even know. He lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out why that Catherine girl didn't seem too fond of him. He sighed and closed his eyes.


	2. All eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes it to the pool party not without a bit of drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I think this is going to be a long series. Your comments are appreciated. Enjoy!

"Danny, are you ready to go?" Eddie called up to Danny who was too busy fooling with his hair to hear his dad calling him. He took too long answering his father so when he turned around, Eddie was right behind him.

"Danny, why are you fussing with your hair when you're going to get it wet in the pool?" Danny laughed. "I'm not getting in the pool. They invited me, I'm going and that's it." His dad rolled his eyes. Sure Danny. Come on, let's go."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at a house that was one level away from being a mansion. There were teenagers everywhere. Some were chasing each other around the huge front lawn with water guns, throwing water balloons at anything that moved, and some were sun bathing while others were just lolly gagging.

"This looks fun, doesn't it Danny?" Danny bit his lip nervously. "It looks more like a call from the emergency room." Danny's dad laughed. "Boy, you're one cynical teenager. You're going to have fun. Go on."

Danny sighed, and opened the car door and got out. As soon as he closed the door, Steve and the crew minus Catherine were coming towards him. His dad rolled down the car window. "Look at that Danny, they must've been watching for you."

Danny fake smiled. "Great." He said sarcastically. Eddie waved and then drove off. "Danny, I'm glad you made it." Steve said, putting his arm around Danny's Shoulders. Cath's in the back. You hungry?"

Danny didn't answer. This was all too much for him but his dad had already left, so there was no backing out now. "Nice swim trunks." Steve said, lightly tugging at the waist band of Danny's shorts. "Thanks, my dad bought them for me earlier today." Danny said, finally finding his voice.

The omega in him was screaming for his dad, his alpha, but he pushed it down and took a deep breath. He had to get used to being around new alpha's because his school was going to be filled with them. And if he didn't know any better, Steve was showing way too much interest in him to have a girlfriend that was right in the backyard.

None of these alpha's had really seen much of omegas so when Danny made it to the back yard with Steve and Chin, all eyes were on him. The omega inside yelled for his father again, but he stopped it. Pushed it farther down in himself, and waved and smiled at Cath, who surprisingly returned the greeting and came over to where they were standing.

"Danny, you need a towel?" She asked, a little friendlier then she was the day before. Danny shook his head. "No, I didn't really plan on swimming." Catherine laughed. "Danny, It's a pool party, everyone swims." She took him by the hand and pulled him away from Steve. "Come on, let's get you a towel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny knew that Catherine's pulling him away had less to do with getting him a towel and more about getting him away from Steve. They wound up in a large bathroom. Cath opened the linen closet and pulled out a towel for Danny.

She handed it to him and forced a smile. Danny could sense things about people. She didn't like him, and he needed to know why. "Cath, is there something I did for you to not like me? I mean I just got to this pineapple infested island and I already gained an enemy?"

She seemed taken aback by Danny's words. first of all, omegas weren't really as forward as Danny was so she probably didn't expect to be confronted by him. "Well, anybody can certainly tell that you don't have an alpha, with you confronting me like that." Cath said, folding her arms.

Danny frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" Cath stood a little closer to Danny. "It means that you don't have anybody to put you in your place and your alpha parents obviously let you get away with way too much."

Danny laughed spitefully. "Is that so? So all of a sudden you know how omegas are supposed to act? Like we're all supposed to be alike and submissive. You're a beta. What do you really know about being subhuman anyway?"

Before Cath could retort, Steve walked in. "There you two are. Getting acquainted?" But Steve being an alpha could tell that Danny was annoyed. He could smell it, but ignored it to not escalate the tension that he felt in the room.

Cath smiled, pretending that nothing was wrong. "We were just talking, weren't we Danny?" Danny forced a faint smile. "Yeah...we were just talking." He said, leaving out the room before Steve and Catherine.

"What did you say to him?" Steve ask Cath. Catherine shrugged. "Nothing." She said about to walk away from him, which alphas of any age didn't like. So he gently caught her by her arm and turned her towards him.

"Cath don't forget that I'm an alpha and I can smell an omegas pheromones and I know that Danny's agitated about something." Cath pulled her arm out of Steve's hand. "Well we all know now that you finally found your blond haired, blue eyed omega." She said in a vindictive tone and left out the room.

Steve frowned and left out as well. Danny was sitting by the pool with his legs dangling in the water, talking to a boy named Wo Fat, who was on the varsity football team with Steve. Danny had actually flashed a small smile at the boy and Steve could feel something bubbling in his chest. 

But he pushed it down. Beside's he had a girlfriend and he was happy with her, right? And what was her comment supposed to mean? There was only one person that he had told about his fantasy omega. 

A person he trusted with his life. He would talk to that person and Cath later but for right now Catherine was pretending to be fine again and Danny didn't appear to still be bothered by what may have happened earlier between him and Catherine so Steve went over and joined her and their friends by the pool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting late and everyone had started to say their goodbyes. Danny had to admit that other than that little fiasco with Catherine, he had a pretty good time. She had went back to normal and even at a point was talking to him about the coming school year. Yep she was pretty wishy washy.

At about 9:30 pm, Danny got a call from his dad saying that he and his mother and brother wouldn't be home until late and for him to ask for a ride. Danny sighed. His dad was a piece of work. "He did this on purpose." Danny said under his breath.

"Who did what on purpose?" Steve asked coming over with a towel on his shoulders. "Steve, we need help with the grill." Catherine called to him from across the yard. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He was too busy paying attention to Danny to really hear what she said really.

"You heard what I said?" Danny asked, tilting his head a bit. Steve pointed to his right ear. "Alpha hearing, can't help it. So what's wrong?" Danny gestured with his hand."My parents and little brother are out. he told me to ask for a ride."

Steve smirked. "Your dad trust alphas way too much Danno." Danny frowned. "Tell me about it. And my name's Danny, Steven." Steve shook his head. "Yeah, I know Daniel." They both smiled at their ridiculousness.

"I'll take you home. My truck's parked across the street. he dug in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Go ahead and hop in. I'll tell Cath I'll be back." He didn't even give Danny time to respond before he went jogging over to Catherine.

Danny looked at the keys. "Now Catherine is really going to hate me." He said down low and headed to Steve's truck. As he was about to cross the street. He heard a car honk and then the car door opened. It was the alpha boy named Wo fat that he was talking to earlier that day.

"Hey, you need a ride?" The charming boy asked. Danny smiled and shook his head. "Steve's taking me home." The boy emerged fully out of the car and walked over to Danny. "Are you sure, I can' take you? His girlfriend is super jealous...especially of you."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "And why is she jealous of me?" Maybe Danny would get the answer from this guy because he sure didn't get it from Cath. Wo fat smirked. "Because have you seen yourself in the mirror? You might want to take a good look when you get home."

"Okay Danny, let's go." Steve said coming out of nowhere, putting his arm around Danny and basically pulling him across the street. "Bye Danny, see you later." Wo fat said laughing. "Oh and Steve tell your girlfriend Cath that we had a great time."

Wo Fat and his friends got back in the car and drove off. Steve growled low and then helped Danny into the truck. When Steve got in , he took a deep breath and then looked at Danny who was already looking at him. "You ready to go?"

Steve asked, starting up the truck. Danny told Steve his address and the alpha punched it in his GPS. "What were you and Wo Fat talking about Danno?" Danny sighed, because obviously this alpha wasn't going to stop calling him Danno.

"That's none of your business Steven." Danny said looking at the road, knowing Steve would be annoyed at that. "I'm not your blond haired, blue eyed omega. Isn't that what Cath said?" Steve looked at him. Danny pointed to his left ear. "Yeah, omegas have superior hearing too."


	3. The Brick Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here is chapter three. Chapter 4 is coming soon. Enjoy!

When Steve and Danny pulled up at Danny's house, his family was just pulling up as well. Danny hopped out of the truck. "Really pop, you guys couldn't have just picked me up on the way?" Danny's brother Matt smirked. "Hey Danny, what's your new boyfriends name?"

Danny growled a little. "He's not my boyfriend runt. And he has a girlfriend named Catherine." Steve went over and shook Eddie's hand. "Nice to see you again sir." Eddie nodded and smiled. "It's good to see you too, Steve. My boy wasn't too much of a smart mouth was he?"

Steve was going to answer but Danny cleared his throat, interrupting the conversation. "Good night Steven. And tell Cath not to worry. I'm not interested." Only Steve and Danny knew what that was about so Eddie just stood there with a confused look on his face while Danny walked into the house.

Danny watched Steve drive away from the hall window. He sighed and went upstairs. "This is going to be a long year." he said, going into his room. While he showered to get the chlorine from the pool water off of him, the only thing he could think about was Catherine's words.

"Blonde haired, blue eyed omega." Obviously that's why she didn't like him. "Male alpha's are too complicated." He said, trying to make himself believe those words. But he had to admit that there was something about Steve that he was drawn to but...He was taken. And that was all Danny needed to move on in his mind.

After his shower, Danny threw on some sweatpants and went downstairs to raid the fridge, when he saw his dad talking to someone at the door. "Danny." His dad called to him. When he made it to the door, he saw Wo fat Standing there. "He wanted to make sure you got home safely."

Danny probably should have thought it was creepy that Wo Fat followed Him and Steve but he didn't. He didn't care. The omega smiled. "Thanks for looking out." Danny said. He caught Wo Fat's eyes quickly skimming his body but he didn't care about that either. He'd never wind up with a male alpha anyway.

He said goodbye to The Asian boy and went back upstairs. He plopped down on the bed with the chicken salad sandwich he had made. His mom made the best chicken salad. He went to put the plate down on his bedside table beside his cell phone, when he realized he had a text message.

He hadn't heard from Thomas since he arrived in Hawaii and expected the text message to be from him. But he saw that it was from Steve. When did he save Steve's number in his phone? He didn't but his dad probably did, because Danny didn't lock his phone.

Danny checked the message. "Sorry about Cath Danny. Somebody told her something that they shouldn't have." Danny frowned and typed back. "What did they tell her? That I was your ideal omega. I heard what she said Steve, I can't un-hear it."

a few seconds later another message flashed. "Yeah, but you said you weren't interested in me. I can't un-hear that either Danny." Danny sighed. and typed. "You have a girlfriend so it doesn't matter." Danny then turned his phone off and threw it back on his bedside table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve woke up thinking about the fiery little omega that he met only a few days ago. Everything about Danny intrigued him. Danny had cut the conversation with Steve off because he was with Cath. Danny showed loyalty to a girl that envied him. Steve went into the bathroom.

To make matters worse, Steve's sister Mary had told Catherine that she wasn't his forever. That Steve was an omegas alpha and didn't belong with betas. Needless to say, Mary didn't like Catherine that much. She thought Steve was wasting his time with her.

Steve wondered if Danny was being truthful when he said he wasn't interested. Steve had to find out because in all reality, Danny was the omega that he fantasized about...very often. His mother almost caught him, when he was in said fantasy.

And then Wo Fat's face popped in his head. He growled. Danny had actually seemed to like that alpha. Steve bawled up his fists then flexed them. "You have a girlfriend Steve." He said and splashed cold water on his face. "Danny's not interested." He told himself and took a deep breath, leaving out of the bathroom.

"Steve, Chin's here." His mother called to him as he made it downstairs. He had to admit that this was the first time that he wasn't happy to see his best friend. Steve took Chin by the arm and led him outside on the porch. "Steve, what is wrong with you?" Chin said, snatching his arm back.

"You told Cath about my omega fantasy." Steve lowered his voice so his mother wouldn't hear. Chin rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry Steve, she overheard me telling Kono. I don't even know how that topic came up." Steve frowned. "You told your 13 year old cousin about me fantasizing about an omega that i never even met?"

Chin laughed nervously and then shrugged. "Sorry Steve." Steve rubbed his hands down his face and let out a loud frustrated grunt. "Steve, Catherine's calling your cellphone." His mother called. Steve hit his forehead with his fist and then went to answer his cell phone.

Danny had just turned on the living room television, about to find an old black and white movie to veg out in front of, when a knock came at the door. Danny ignored it because he was going to enjoy what was left of his summer vacation if it was the last thing he did. His dad would answer it.

"Danny don't you hear the door?" His dad asked him, as he went towards the door. "Yep." Was Danny's only reply. Eddie rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Hello Mr. Williams, is Danny busy? Some of my friends and I are are going to the movies and wanted to know if he wanted to come."

It was Wo Fat. The boy was persistent, Danny had to admit. And before Eddie could put him off on the alpha's like Danny knew he would, the omega turned off the television and went over to his dad and held out his hand for some money. His dad quickly took out his wallet and gave him fifty dollars. "Have fun Danny." His dad said.

The omega waved his father off. "Yeah, Yeah." He said as he brushed passed Wo fat and headed to the Alpha's car with three other alpha's sitting in the back seat. Danny found these alphas less intimidating than some of the ones at Cath's house so he easily hopped in the front seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve wanted to throw his phone up against the wall. He wasn't in a Catherine mood right then and if she mentioned anything about his ome...Danny, he was going to explode. But she just wanted to know if he wanted to see a movie.

He figured it couldn't hurt. Maybe it would take his mind off of you know who. "Great, I'll meet you there. Malia and Rachel will be there too. Well you don't know Rachel but I'll introduce you to her when you meet us at the theater. She just moved to my neighborhood from England."

Steve was barely listening but he said okay anyway and hung up the phone. "Mom, I'm going to the movies, I'll get something to eat out." Steve said, not waiting for his moms response. "Okay Steve, have fun." she said, sipping her coffee.

Steve hopped in his truck and headed to the movies. The whole way there all he could think about was what it would be like to take Danny to the movies and hang out. Danny was funny and sarcastic and matter of fact. Most omegas weren't like that.

To tell you the truth, Steve didn't really know how omegas were. He only heard rumors really. Being kept away from the omegas didn't help young alphas perception of them at all. Was Danny a rare omega? Was he like that because he had never been kept from alphas?

Steve didn't know, nobody did. Steve then had to shake himself. "Catherine, I'm going to meet my girlfriend, Catherine." Steve said to himself. fifteen minutes later, Steve pulled up in the movie theater parking lot in his truck.

He could see Catherine and her friends standing outside waiting for him. She notice him coming and smiled. "Come on Steve, the movie starts in twenty minutes and the line is kinda long." She snaked her arm around his waist while his arm was around her shoulders. "Oh Steve, this is Rachel, Rachel Steve." 

He shook the pretty brunette's hand. "Nice to meet you, Steven." She said in a proper English accent. And then they went inside. The moment Steve stepped inside and looked around, he wished that he had never agreed to seeing a movie. 

He could feel the hairs of his neck stand up and a growl deep in his chest because at the concession stand stood Wo Fat and his friends and under Wo Fat's arm was Danny. Danny was laughing at the boys harassing each other.

"They look good together, Steve." Cath said, realizing what Steve was looking at. He guessed what he was thinking was written all over his face. "Come on, let's buy tickets." Steve could tell that Catherine knew that sooner or later, her and Steve's relationship would end. He had found his omega and he was going to do what he had to do to get his omega.


	4. Two Alpha's and a Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4 guys. Enjoy!

Steve took a deep breath, before he, Cath and her two friends walked toward the concession stand where Danny was. "Hey guys." Cath said in a too friendly tone for Steve's liking. He gritted out a smile when he and Danny locked eyes.

He noticed Wo Fat's arm tighten a little around the omegas shoulders. "Hey Steve." Danny said, taking the cup of soda that was handed to him by the cashier. Wo Fat had to finally remove his arm after Cath pulled him away to meet her friend Rachel.

It seemed Catherine was happy to have the omega around anyone but Steve. "Rachel this is Danny. He just moved here from New Jersey." The pretty English girl smiled. "I just moved here from England." Danny lightly bit his lip. "I love your accent."

Rachel blushed. "Thank you...Do you and your boyfriend want to sit with us?" Danny frowned and then Chuckled. "Oh...no, he's just my friend. I'm not dating anyone." She smiled and then looped her arm through his. "In that case, we can sit together."

Danny raised his eyebrow at Steve and grinned, walking into the theater with Rachel. Wo Fat didn't look too happy but followed them in as well. Cath looked at Steve and was about to say something before he stopped him. "If you're going to tell me that they look good together too... you can save it."

Cath, Steve and Cath's friend Eleanor then went to find seats as well. Steve could feel his irritation meter rising as Rachel continued to giggle at whatever Danny was saying while the movie was going on. He had turned his hearing up to the max, so instead of just hearing what Danny was saying, he heard every conversation, heartbeat, and noise that was going on in the theater and now he had a headache.

He had to hold back his alpha instinct to just go caveman on Danny and pick him up over his shoulder and take him away from Rachel, who Danny really, really seemed to like. "Great more competition." He said in his head. At that point Cath didn't matter.

He just had to last a little longer. But eventually he would have to convince Danny's father to let him be Danny's alpha before Wo fat, and Rachel snaked their way in. But what Steve didn't know was that Danny was interested in him. He even liked him more than Wo Fat and Rachel combined, but there was Cath.

She could be a really sweet girl most of the time and Danny knew when she wasn't being so nice to him it was because she saw him as the omega that Steve would leave her for in a heartbeat. He felt bad for her and he decided not to come between them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve left before the movie was over. He knew that it was rude but he couldn't help it. He never imagined that when he finally met his Omega that he couldn't be with them. The truth be told, he could feel himself going feral because his inner alpha already saw Danny as his and there was Wo Fat, another alpha with the same intentions.

And then there was Rachel. A beta. Steve hit his head on the steering wheel trying to keep from going feral. He finally took one more deep breath and peeled out of the parking lot and headed home. Today was a mistake.

Everyone in the group noticed Steve's disappearance, but only three knew why he had left. But Cath didn't know he had actually left as in went home, she thought that he had just gone outside to cool off. When she realized that he wasn't coming back, she looked at Danny.

But she didn't say anything. Her face said it all. "Come on Rachel, and Eleanor. Let go eat." Wo Fat's arm was then back around Danny when Rachel said goodbye. Cath didn't bother saying anything. She blamed Danny for Steve leaving. Danny knew she did.

When Danny had finally made it back home after eating at Ihop with Wo Fat and his friends, he took off his shoes and fell into his bed. He had just gotten to Hawaii and he was being fought over already like the only toy left in the toy box.

He wanted to text Steve to make sure he was okay. Danny could pick up weird vibes from Steve. He'd seen a feral alpha before and he was very familiar with what could set an alpha off. And what happened at the movie theater was enough to set any young alpha off that had already claimed an omega for their mate even if they were in a current relationship.

Danny sighed and picked up his phone. he hadn't known Steve long but there was something that made him care about the alpha more than he probably should. He just wanted make sure Steve was okay. So he texted something that he thought would get Steve's attention.

"Hey Steve...What else can't you un-hear?" Danny shook his head. That was such a ridiculous question. But he and Steve were pretty ridiculous so the question was fitting, Danny thought. At first Danny thought that the alpha wouldn't answer, but then his phone beeped.

Danny opened the text. "Do you actually care?" Danny rubbed his finger on his lip thoughtfully. "I asked you, didn't I?" Danny waited for a response. "I can't un-hear you making that Rachel girl giggle like a moron at everything you said today."

It was Steve's turn to ask the question. "So..what can't you un-hear?" Danny sighed and then typed. "I can't un-hear my dad say we were leaving New Jersey." He then typed again. "Why can't you un-hear Rachel giggling at my jokes?" There was a pause and then Danny's phone beeped, and he read the text. "Because I'm a jealous Alpha."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny couldn't sleep that night. It was true. Steve wanted to be his alpha...but so did Wo Fat. Danny was sure that if he didn't choose his own alpha, his dad certainly would. His dad believed that alpha's should be strong willed, and able to protect their own.

In both cases Steve and Wo Fat passed that test. The person who wouldn't pass the alpha test was Rachel but she seemed strong in her own way. He was sure he liked girls but he wasn't sure that he didn't like male alpha's now. He used to be sure but now he wasn't.

He had tossed and turned so much that he winded up just throwing the covers off of him and paced the floor. This whole "love triangle" was more of a rectangle. There were too many people involved. "Why can't I just go back to New Jersey."

Danny wanted to talk to Thomas. He always had great advice but it was 2:00 am and he was more than likely sleep. The one person, he knew wasn't sleep was the same person that had him up pacing the floor at 2:00 am.

That person had a girlfriend that seemed like she wanted to like Danny but something kept getting in the way of that. Danny was in deep thought when he heard something repeatedly hitting his window. Danny Frowned and went over to see what It was.

When he looked out the window, he saw Steve standing beside his truck. Danny opened his window and loudly whispered. "Steve what are you doing here?" Steve didn't answer. He just motioned for Danny to climb down to him.

Danny wanted to resist but there was something in him that couldn't. At most times he tried to bury the Omega inside of him, but he couldn't resist going when Steve called him. Danny got to the lower part of the roof. "Steve it's too high."

Steve shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll catch you." Danny frowned. "Oh, you'll catch me? What am I, a ball?" Steve ran his hand down his face. "Danny just let go." Danny let out a huff and the dangled off of the roof, looking down at Steve.

"Danno, let go." Danny looked down one more time and then closed his eyes letting go of the roof. seconds later, he was engulfed in Steve's arms. "See, I caught you." Steve said. Smiling with his hazel green eyes shining in the moons light. Danny was lost in those eyes for a second. "You can put me down now Steven."

Steve chuckled and then let Danny down. "Come on, I wanna take you somewhere." Danny looked nervously back at his house. "You know, we both should be in bed right now." Steve grinned. "Your's or mine?" Steve joked. Danny folded his arms. "I'm not getting in."

Steve laughed. "Danny I was just joking, I won't try anything, I promise. just get in, please. I wanna show you to my favorite place in Hawaii." Danny knew that his dad wouldn't care if he left with Steve. His dad was strange. He finally relented and got up in Steve's truck, barefoot. "This better be worth it." Danny mumbled. Steve started up the truck. "It's already worth it, your with me." Steve then pulled off.


	5. Unexpected Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Danny to his favorite spot and Danny discovers something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Sorry this update took so long. Hopefully the next one will be sooner. Enjoy!

As Steve drove with Danny in the passengers seat, Danny thought about how complicated things were getting, and he hadn't even started school yet. He was riding in a truck late at night with an alpha that had a girlfriend but wanted Danny to be his omega.

Bad enough Danny now realized that he didn't only like girls, he had to be falling for the one guy that had a girlfriend. Steve had a way about him that the omega in him craved. "Steve why are you taking me to your favorite spot? Has Catherine been here?" Danny asked, pointing his body towards Steve.

Steve shook his head. "I'm taking you because it's special to me. And no, Cath hasn't been here." Steve said, pulling over. "We're here Danno." Steve jumped out of the truck and went around to open Danny's door.

"I can get out on my own, Steve." Danny said, crossing his arms. Steve pointed to Danny's feet. "Not Barefoot Danny. There are things that can stick in your feet." Steve turned around and pointed to his back, expecting Danny to get on it.

"You're kidding right. I'm not riding on your back like some child." Danny said, sliding down out of the truck. But Steve was having none of it and picked Danny up bridal style. It surprised Danny for a second. "Really Steve, You're ridiculous." Danny said, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders to level himself.

Steve huffed. "At least your feet will be saved." Steve said, ducking under a branch as they started their journey to Steve's favorite spot. "I should've put my shoes on first. Then you wouldn't have to carry me." Danny said resting his chin on Steve's shoulder absentmindedly.

Steve chuckled. "I don't mind." Danny suddenly felt really calm. Very calm actually. Steve's scent glands had started to develop as soon as he saw Danny. His body was preparing for him to take an omega as his mate. Alpha pheromones calmed omegas.

Omegas generally worried a lot. Because of their small statures, they worried mostly about being taken advantage of. That's why Alpha's and omegas went so well together. They had what each other needed to cope in the world that they lived in. 

They finally reached a clearing where there was a lake surrounded by trees and grass. "Okay, we're here Danno." But when Steve tried to let Danny down, the omega tightened his grip and pressed his nose to Steve's neck. "What's that smell Steve?" Danny asked and looked into Steve's eyes.

That's when Steve noticed the color change in Danny's eyes. They were a lighter shade of blue and his pupils were dilated. Steve smiled. "That would be my scent glands maturing. It happens to alphas this age that come into contact with an omega that they want to mate."

Steve and Danny alike was told this information in Alpha and Omega education class. It was likened to sexual education but more detailed. Betas didn't have to take this class. Danny narrowed his eyes. "I know why it happens, I took the same class you did, I'm sure." Danny said, still not letting go of Steve.

Instead, he opted for laying his head on Steve's shoulder and closing his eyes. "Okay, I'll just carry you the rest of the way." Steve said, shifting Danny so that Danny's legs Dangled on either side of his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the preferred spot, Steve had finally gotten Danny to loosen his grip, and they sat in the grass faced the lake. Danny tried to shake off whatever affect that Steve's pheromones were having on him. "It'll ware off on it's own Danny, Just relax." Steve said.

Danny rubbed his face and mimicked Steve's position by laying on the grass, placing his arms under his head. Steve turned his head towards Danny. "This is nice right?"Steve asked Danny, who was looking up to the sky.

Danny shook his head. "Yeah, but you know what's not going to be nice?" Danny asked." Steve frowned. "What's that Danno?" Steve asked curiously. Danny swatted at his arm. "All the mosquito bites we're going to wind up with from laying in this grass." Danny said, scooting closer to Steve.

The alpha then looked at Danny thoughtfully. "Can I ask you a serious question Danny?" Steve asked, sitting up. Danny gestured with his hand for Steve to go ahead but remained silent.

"If I broke up with Cath, would you be my omega?" Steve asked, not breaking eye contact with Danny. The omega ran his fingers thoughtfully through his blond hair. "You really want her to hate me don't you? Which honestly she probably already does."

Steve shrugged. "Whether you say yes or no Danny, I told Cath long time ago that when I found my omega, she and my relationship would end. That's why she acts like she does. I'm an Omegas alpha, a protector."

Danny licked his lips and folded his arms. "How do you know that I want you to be my alpha? Maybe I want Wo fat to be my alpha." Danny said, joking of course. He just wanted to see Steve's reaction. Steve raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Because I can smell it on you." Steve said matter of factually.

That was not the reaction Danny was looking for but for some reason Steve's arrogance turned him on. He cleared his throat, trying to get a hold of his body's reaction to Steve's comment. It was obvious to Danny now that he wanted an alpha, but more over, he wanted Steve to be his alpha.

Now things were going to get even more complicated. This was all his dads fault. He pushed alphas on Danny so hard that now he wanted one. Cath was going to hate him all school year and he would consequently gain more enemies.

But then Danny got an idea. One that would hopefully keep him from having a bad 12th grade year. "Okay Steve. You can be my alpha on one condition." Danny said. That really got Steve's attention. 

"Okay Danny anything. What's the condition?" Steve asked. Danny put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "You can't break up with Cath until we graduate." Steve screwed up his face like he smelled vomit. "That's your condition Danno? That's borderline torture!" Steve said, standing to his feet.

He then held his hand out to Danny and pulled the omega up as well. Danny shook his head. "Well that's the condition, take it or leave it." Danny said, waving his hand. Steve sighed, and put his arm around Danny. "Fine Danno. I'll take it. But this year is going to suck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve dropped Danny back at home, the omega realized he didn't have his key but he didn't tell Steve. He let the alpha drive away before he walked up to his house barefoot. He sighed heavy, and knocked on the door.

His dad would have a field day with this. Danny would never had left the house with someone he wasn't interested in. And to his displeasure, it was his dad that opened the door. All his dad did at first was sniff Danny and then he stood back and smiled.

"I know that scent...Steve, right? You two got close huh? I can smell him all on you." His dad said teasingly. Danny pushed passed his dad. "He insisted on carrying me." Danny said, going up the stairs. "Sooo, does this mean you found your alpha?" His dad called up to him.

But Danny didn't answer. Instead he closed and locked his door. He was tired and Hawaii was turning out to be bad for his sleep pattern. He fell in his bed, not caring that he still had on the clothes he was laying in the grass in.

Danny wanted to take off the clothes, knew he should but he couldn't. The omega in him didn't want to part with Steve's scent that was left on his clothes. He hated himself then. Omegas were so predictably weak for alphas. 

But eventually he pried the clothes off of himself, whimpering from the loss of Steve's scent. "Shut up!" He told himself. "It's not the end of the world." He threw his clothes across the room and got back in the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

He was so tired but he knew that the clothes were still there and they smelled like his alpha....Steve, he meant. They smelled like Steve. "He's not your alpha." He told himself. "He has a girlfriend." He said squeezing his eyes shut.

Danny's body was at war with his brain and he tossed and turned trying to turn his brain off...but he couldn't. He got up suddenly and picked up the scent ladden clothes and sniffed them hard. He instantly felt relief and sighed.

Steve's scent glands were maturing like Danny's need for an alpha was growing. He would definitely call Thomas in the morning to get his take on all this nonsense. But for now, Danny would give in to his instincts.

He gathered the clothing in his arms and took them into the bed with him. He felt so sleepy then, like he could sleep forever with those clothes in his arms. He heard his phone go off, two minutes after he had gotten comfortable. He reached his phone eventually and looked at the message that was from Steve, that read "You belong to me." Danny huffed a laugh and turned his phone off.


	6. To get what one wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally get's a call from Thomas and Eddie get's an interesting email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this update took so long. I will try me best to update sooner. The next chapter will be longer. Enjoy!

The next morning, all Danny thought about was what Steve had said in his text the night before. Did Danny belong to Steve? Technically, no. His dad had to give his okay for that to happen. Did Danny want to belong to Steve? Yes...Maybe.

Danny was at a turning point in his life, stuck somewhere between adolescence and adulthood. He would be 18 soon, and his body was telling him that he needed an alpha but his brain was telling him to run far, far away from this particular alpha, and choose Wo Fat who was the safer choice.

Wo Fat seemed more grounded, more calm. Danny liked calm. Especially at night when he wanted to sleep and not climb out of windows to be with a crazy, truck driving alpha. But the key word there, was alpha. Steve was un-apologetically alpha.

He reminded Danny a lot of his dad actually. They didn't try to hide what they were or dull it down. They both did what they wanted. Danny then shook himself out of his thoughts and realized that he was still clinging onto the clothes that smelled like Steve.

He had slept with them all night, bunched in his arms. The alpha had an affect on him that Wo Fat didn't, that was for sure. Wo fat's scent had been left on Danny's clothes as well from when the alpha had his arm around Danny at the movie theater. Those clothes had since been washed.

But these clothes...would go back in his closet, unwashed. He knew it was pathetic, but he couldn't bother to care at that point. If Steve could be Alpha at all times, then Danny could give into his omega side sometimes. No one would know anyway.

After Danny had put the clothes in the closet, he went to take a much needed shower. He felt wetness in his boxers and realized that it wasn't sweat. He may not have technically belonged to Steve...But he belonged to Steve.

Danny had just turned on the shower, when his phone started ringing. He went over to answer it and saw that it was Thomas. He smiled and answered the phone. "Hey man, why has it taken this long for you to call me?" Danny asked.

"Sorry Danny, but right after you left, I went on vacation with Lisa's family. It was an unplugged vacation which meant we didn't have but one phone with us, her dad's.But I'm back home now and I couldn't wait to hear what you've been up to." Thomas said.

Danny went on to tell him everything that had been happening. Thomas thought it was hilarious that the very thing Danny said he didn't want was actually what he wanted after all. After talking to Thomas, Danny felt better. It really didn't make the situation any easier but at least he got to talk to his best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie Williams sat at his desk in his office, assessing all of the revenue from the three businesses that he owned. Two were Back in New Jersey which were a gas station and an auto shop. Legit. But the third one, was not.

That business was the reason that they moved to Hawaii in the first place. It was a warehouse used for the distribution of stolen goods but it disguised itself as a pawn shop. The alpha came off as honest, and he was for the most part but he was also driven to take care of his family no matter what the costs or risks and this was a big one.

The guy he had running the place had gotten himself arrested for driving while intoxicated and assaulting a cop. He didn't trust anyone else to oversee his operation so he decided to take the risk and do it himself.

There were other guys that worked there that he knew but didn't feel he could depend on them. So he would be popping in and out on occasion. When he was done with going through the numbers, he decided to read his emails.

The first five emails were the same old same old but the sixth one caught his attention immediately. It Read "Good evening Mr. Williams, one of our shared associates recommended you to me and I thought we should meet before I decided whether I want to trust you.

I have some very expensive property that needs to be moved, quickly. If your interested, call this number and tell me where you want to meet. I'll be waiting for your call." At the end of the email was initialed Mr. M and a telephone number.

In all of Eddie's dealings, this was one of the shadiest emails that he had ever received. It felt all kinds of wrong. He was in the selling business not the moving business. But he was curious about this expensive property and how much Mr. M would pay to move it.

Eddie wanted to feel bad about deceiving his family, really he did. He was a criminal and they didn't even know it. But the truth was, he was never going to feel bad about putting food on the table.

But what he didn't want was his only omega child getting caught up in his mess. That's why Eddie was so eager for Danny to find a strong alpha. Somebody to protect Danny from people who may come after him at some point.

It was a very dangerous life that Eddie was leading. One bad deal could turn all of their worlds upside down. It was a risk no doubt but the alpha was in too deep to just back out now. So he picked up his cell phone and dialed the number for Mr. M.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Danny had finally taken his shower and decided that he wanted to do nothing the whole day but watch old movies, something that he enjoyed but hadn't gotten a chance to do since he had arrived in Hawaii, Steve called him.

The alpha wanted to know if he wanted to hang out. Danny wanted desperately to show how strong he was and tell Steve no thanks. But unfortunately for him, he wasn't as strong as he thought he was and excepted Steve's invitation.

Steve had promised that he would wait to break up with Cath after graduation, but Danny felt like the alpha was going to try to get him to change his mind at some point. Steve was on to Danny. He knew that Danny was into him and he also knew how to get Danny.

fifteen minutes later, Steve was honking his horn for Danny to come out. The omega let his parent's know that he was leaving with Steve and Eddie smiled. "Have fun." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Danny rolled his eyes and left out the door.

As Danny expected, Steve was waiting outside of his truck by the passengers door, to help Danny up. "Steve would you please stop treating me like I'm your girl. Because first of all, I'm not a girl." Danny said, letting Steve help him up in the truck anyway.

Steve then shut Danny's door and got back in the truck. "I know your not a girl Danny. I treat you the way I do because I want to. Now put your seat belt on." Steve said as he drove off. Danny sighed and then put on his seat belt.

After a few minutes of silence,Danny looked over at Steve. "Why aren't you with Cath today Steve?" Danny asked, crossing his arms. "I mean, she is still your girlfriend." Danny said, waiting for an answer. Steve glanced over at Danny and then looked back at the road.

"just because I promised not to break up with her doesn't mean I have to be with her. And anyway, she went to visit family in Canada. She won't be back until school starts. So you and I get to spend time together." Steve said, shooting a smile at Danny.

"She didn't ask you to go with her?" Danny asked suspiciously. Steve shook his head. "Yeah she did, but she knew I wouldn't, because of you. She was just hoping." 

Danny didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He really felt bad for Cath now. Her and Steve's relationship was ending because of him. But another part of him felt for Steve who he asked to stay in a relationship that the alpha wanted to end.

Danny realized that the longer Steve stayed in a relationship with Cath, the more miserable they'd become. So Danny didn't see what he was about to say to Steve as he being weak but more as him being merciful. "Okay Steve...You can break up with Cath if you want to." Danny said, and watched the smile grow on Steve's face.


	7. The sins of the father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny spends some time with Steve and Eddie finds himself in a sticky situation.

When Steve had asked Danny if he wanted to hang out, Danny didn't think Steve was talking about at Steve's house. He had the mall or the park in mind, but he should have known better than to assume anything when it came to Steve.

Danny looked over at Steve when they parked. "You don't want to go out somewhere?" Danny asked, biting the tip of his thumb nail. Something he did when he was nervous or unsure about something. The Omega was now well aware of the affect that Steve had on his body without the alpha even touching him so he was a little nervous about being too close to him.

Steve just smiled and got out of the truck without answering Danny and went to open the passengers door for him. Danny hadn't realized that he had already unconsciously gotten used to Steve opening doors for him as he actually waited for Steve to open his door. 

Steve then held out his hand to help Danny out of the truck. Another thing Danny had quickly gotten used to because he knew it was just what the alpha did. As they neared the door, Steve's mother Doris emerged with a big smile on her face.

She greeted and hugged Danny and then kissed Steve on the cheek. She had her phone and purse in hand, and that let Danny know that he would be alone with Steve. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." She said walking towards her car.

She then turned around. "And Steve...behave." She said with a smile and wink at Danny. She then hopped in her car and drove away. "Come on in Danny." Steve said, guiding the omega in with his hand on the small of Danny's back.

"You thirsty?" Steve asked taking Danny by his hand and walking to the kitchen. "Your mom's okay with this?" Danny asked curiously. Steve frowned. "It's just juice Danny." Steve said reaching for the carton of juice in the fridge.

Danny shook his head. "Not that Steve. She's okay with you acting like Catherine doesn't exist or did you break up with her already?" Danny asked reaching for the cup of juice that Steve handed him. 

Steve shrugged. "You gave me the okay, remember Danny? I wasn't going to prolong it. I broke up with her this morning. And yes my mom's okay with it." Steve answered, taking a sip of his juice.

"Did she cry?" Danny asked, genuinely concerned for the beta. Steve shook his head. "No, she just told me that she knew it was coming so she braced herself. She's a strong girl Danny. She'll get over me and move on." Steve finished off his juice and sat the cup on the table.

"She's going to blame me." Danny said, putting his cup down. Steve then walked over to Danny and took him by the hand again. "She'll get over it Danny. Come up to my room. let's play on my PlayStation." Danny hesitated for a moment and then let Steve lead him up to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve turned on his television and his PlayStation. "What do you want to play Danny?" Steve asked. But before Danny could even get it out, Steve held up a game. "Call of Duty." He said, pushing the game in and sat down on his bed, pulling Danny down to sit beside him.

Danny wanted to complain about Steve's caveman like behavior towards him but the truth was he kinda liked it. Danny sighed, because Steve already had him. But he wouldn't let the alpha know. Because that would be bad.

It would be bad because Danny was sure that if Steve knew how the omega already felt about him, that Steve would do everything he could to drive the omega crazy. So Danny decided to play it cool and not let his omega side get the best of him.

Bad enough Steve could smell that Danny wanted him. Oh yeah, Danny had forgotten about that. So even if he did play it cool, Steve already knew. "You ready Danno?" Steve asked, handing Danny a controller.

"Yeah, let's play." Danny said, pushing the start button. By the time Danny had realized that two hours had passed while he and Steve relentlessly shot at enemies and yelled at the screen about how useless their teammates were in the game, Doris was calling them downstairs for lunch.

After filling up on Pizza and wings they returned to Steve's room but both of them were over playing call of Duty so Steve put on "Speed 2" because Danny liked older movies. They were only 10 minutes in when Steve turned to Danny.

"Do you like music ,Danno?" Steve asked the Omega. Danny scrunched up his face. "What kind of question is that? Who doesn't like music?" Steve smiled then got up from the bed and went over to the radio turning the station to smooth Jazz.

Danny chuckled. "I didn't peg you for a Jazz guy, more like heavy metal...You know, insane." Steve's smile got bigger and he held his hand out to Danny. "Oh, you want to dance now?" Danny asked and Steve just shook his head yes.

When Danny hesitated, Steve took it upon himself to go pull the omega to his feet and pressed his body close to Danny's. They then started slowly moving to the song not really caring about the beat. Before Danny knew it, he was holding onto Steve, hoping the alpha wouldn't let go any time soon.

"Danny look at me." Steve said. Danny stalled at first, then eventually looked up into the eyes that had intent written all over them. "I have to officially ask you now...Will you be my omega if your dad okay's it?" Everything in Danny told him to say no. "Yeah Steve, I'll be your omega." Danny said, instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie Williams regretted taking Mr. M's offer, regretted everything. What had he gotten himself into. There was no warning by Mr. M for Eddie not to take a look at what was in the back of the large truck. Eddie always was able to look at what he was selling, he had to.

Moving something was a whole different story, yes, but same concept So he didn't think anything of it when he opened the back doors of the truck that was guarded on the outside by the two large men who were supposed to travel with the truck.

Eddie was to be it's driver. There were no threats and no warnings when Eddie said he wanted to see what he was hauling In his truck. The big men only stepped aside. When he popped the latch and opened the door, he gasped.

There in the back of the truck shaking, and holding onto one another were about 20 people who were unmistakably Omega. They smelled terrified but they still smelled sweet at the same time. His alpha side was telling him to rescue these beautiful creatures.

But there was more to it. There was a reason why he was allowed to see the omegas. He was the father to one. This Mr. M was threatening him. If Eddie didn't do this for him, he was more than positive they would come for Danny.

Eddies biggest fear was coming to life and it was all his dumb fault. The two men looked at him and he gave them the okay to shut the door. As it closed, he could hear the omegas cry out before the darkness engulfed them once more.

"We okay here Mr. Williams? Mr. M wanted us to thank you again for lending your truck and services. Here is half the money now and when we get to the destination, you get the rest." Eddie reluctantly took the money and headed to the cab of the truck, and climbed in.

The other two got in the other side. Eddie took a deep breath and drove out of the warehouse. "Make sure you do the speed limit. We don't want to get pulled over." One of the men said. Eddie just shook his head.

All he could think of was his family and how they would be danger if he decided too abort. But maybe they would still be in danger even after this job was over which was highly likely. What had he done? 

Danny's face flashed before his eyes and he could feel tears well up, threatening to spill out. His, moody but sweet boy didn't deserve be somebody's play toy. But neither did the omegas in the back of the truck. At that moment Eddie hoped that Steve was the protector alpha that he wanted for Danny, because there was no way that he wasn't going to save these omegas.


	8. Bad Guys and Hero's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie saves the omegas and tells Clara to leave with Matty but to leave Danny with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here is chapter 8. I hope you enjoy!

Eddie was glad when he saw that they had to stop for Gas. He needed to come up with a plan and fast. But first he had to find the chance to call his wife and give her instructions about where to go and hopefully she wouldn't ask too many questions before he could explain in detail about what was going on.

He really needed her to get her and his youngest son, Matthew to safety. He had received a text from his wife earlier that Danny was over Steve's house. that was perfect. but he also had to get in contact with Steve. He only had a chance to read his wife's text.

The men with him were keeping a close eye on what he did. He was glad his daughters were still in New Jersey but he still needed them to be aware of the trouble that he was in and to look out for themselves. They were alpha's so he was only a little worried about them.

And even though Matthew was younger, Danny was Eddie's main concern. Eddie knew how omegas were treated by some alphas and it was disgusting. His son wouldn't be caught up in that. he just wouldn't.

Steve would protect Danny, he had to. But if Eddie read Steve wrong, then his only omega child would be taken if Eddie didn't get back in time. That is if he got back alive. With what he was about to do, he didn't hold high hopes that he'd make it out unscathed but his main concern was getting these omegas to safety.

"We have to pull up to the station coming up guys, tanks about to empty." The men just grunted, seemingly not really anticipating any trouble from Eddie. But after he warned his wife and Steve, that wouldn't be the case.

At least he took certain precautions and had a gun hidden beside his seat near the door. He had already eased it into his waist band a mile ago. This was either going to end really bad or kind of good, but he knew it in no way would end really good in any circumstance.

Any hesitation on his part could lose the truck full of omegas. He had to be sure that he wanted to do this, that he could do this. He knew that after he left the truck, he wouldn't have much time. They pulled into a gas station that was right off of the highway.

When Eddie got out, he went around to the gas pump.One of the guys went into the gas station to get snacks for the omegas and the other one stayed in the truck. Eddie shook his head. These guys really didn't think he was trouble. Either they were dumber than he thought or this Mr. M was just that vicious that no one crossed him so they didn't expect Eddie to cross him either.

He turned on the pump with his credit card. He really did need gas. Then he made sure neither brute was monitoring him and that when he made the call to his wife first. She picked up on the second ring and was about to say something but Eddie cut her off. "Honey, I don't have time to explain but I need you to get Matty and yourself out of the house. There are emergency instructions in your bedside dresser I left for you if something ever happened and that day has come." he said, in a rushed breath.

She stammered. "Eddie, wh-what happened? Where are you? What about Danny?"....Eddie cut her off again. "Clara, just do what I'm asking please. He's with an alpha that can protect him. Call Steve on your way to the location that I wrote down and tell him to listen out for my call. Do not go get Danny." Eddie said, seeing that the large man that went into the gas station was coming back.

"Clara, I love you. Tell me that you'll do what I told you." He said, hoping that she would agree. She sighed. "Okay, I'll go. When will we see you?" She asked, hopeful. But Eddie didn't have time to answer her and hung the phone up.

"Let's go Eddie, we still have road to cover." The big man said, getting back into the truck. Eddie then finished pumping the gas and went and climbed back up in the rig. "Aren't you gonna give the omegas something to eat?" Eddie asked.

The man didn't look at him. "We'll stop along the road and then I'll give them the food, out of the eyes of any witnesses." Eddie shook his head. That's when he'd do it. He took a deep breath, and started the truck back up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny wasn't sure when he winded up shirtless, straddled on Steve's lap, kissing like tomorrow would never come. But he wasn't about to complain. This was new to him but it seemed so easy. Steve had just broken up with his girlfriend and was now kissing Danny without his father's permission.

The thought that his dad wouldn't care anyways, rang through Danny's head as Steve's scent rendered him helpless to break free from the toxic hold that the alpha had over him. But finally Danny was able to pull back from Steve and catch his breath.

But Steve pulled the overwhelmed Omega back in which made Danny have to block Steve's mouth with his hand."Wait, Steve. I need a minute." But Steve just started kissing Danny's neck. "Why?" Steve asked in between kisses.

Just that fast, Danny had forgotten why he needed a minute and melted back into Steve. Steve's hands then began to slide down Danny's back. Just as they made it to the top of Danny's pants, Steve's phone rang. He then went back to kissing Danny's lips as he struggled to get his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered, annoyed that he had to stop to answer the phone. It was Clara. "Steve, listen...Something has happened and Eddie's asked me to leave with Matty. You have to look after Danny...Okay? Eddie's going to call you. I don't know what's happened but it has to be big for Eddie to say we have to leave...Take care of my Danny, please." She said in a sad voice. Then the phone went dead.

After the phone hung up, Steve stared at his phone for a moment and then looked at Danny. "Who was that, Steve?..What's wrong?" Danny could read from Steve's face that what ever was wrong, had to do with Danny.

"That was your mother. She told me to look after you and that Eddie would call me and tell me what's going on. She said she and Matty had to leave." Steve said, and Danny got off of his lap. "They had to leave? And go where? They left me?" Danny asked, frantically searching for his discarded clothing.

Steve knew that Danny was upset and for good reason but the alpha also knew that he should calm the panicking omega. "Danny chill. Calm Down and come here." Steve said, pulling the omega back on his lap. 

"Breath Danny. Whatever's happened, especially if it's endangered you, your dad knows it's safer for you and your family if you aren't them. Your dad must trust me to protect you or he would've had your mom come get you seeing as though she's an alpha too but she has your little brother to worry about."

Steve didn't know if Danny was even listening to him seeing as though the omega had his nose buried in Steve's neck breathing as hard as he could, trying to calm himself. "When your dad calls, we'll know what's happened." Steve said, rubbing Danny's back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right, pull over here." The one brute said to Eddie, after they had driven another 20 miles. Eddie shook his head and pulled into a vacant truck stop. He knew that those omegas must've been so hungry.

As soon as Eddie pulled to a stop , the men opened the door and got out. "Eddie, help us take them to the bathroom. Hurry up before trucks start to pull in." The guy said, closing the door. Eddie took another deep breath and stepped down out of the truck.

He decided that after all of the omegas were safely back on the truck that he would make his move then. They never gave Eddie the exact location where they were headed. The men were just guiding him. But he knew he had to make his move before they got to their destination.

After the omegas were back, relieved that they were able to use the bathroom, they were given food and loaded back on the truck. They looked so tired and scared. That gave Eddie more strength. he had to do it now.

As the men closed the truck doors, Eddie pulled the gun out and just his luck the brutes had separated while one was still locking the truck door. Eddie's initial thought was to just shoot both of the men in their legs but since he didn't have to deal with them both at the same time, he took the butt of the gun and hit the man as hard as he could on the back of his head.

As big as the guy was, he fell like a stack of bricks. Eddie then heard the second guy call to them and began to get back out of the truck. Eddie was ready with a big stick he picked up from the ground because that guy was bigger. As soon as the man rounded the truck, Eddie used all of his alpha strength to knock the guy out.

He was thankful that neither one of them expected to be attacked because that could have went so much differently, given the size and age of both men. He then quickly got back in the truck and pulled off. In the back of his mind, he knew that this was only the beginning.

What now? He thought as reality started to set in. He had never had to do something that violent before and the shock of it made him shake. He tried his best to drive the speed limit and pulled out his phone.

He didn't know how long that the large men would stay knocked out on the ground but he knew that as soon as they woke, They would call Mr. M. "I gotta ditch this truck." Eddie said to himself as he dialed Steve's number.

Steve was a lot less chatty than Clara was when Eddie called him. He listened to everything the older alpha was telling him in silence as Danny slept beside him. Sometimes when omegas were worried, they would go to sleep. Nobody really knew why exactly.

"So Danny's in danger." Steve said, matter of factually. Eddie sighed. "He will be as soon as this Mr. M finds out what I did." I have to get these omegas to safety. Please tell Danny I love him...And I'm sorry. Steve...please don't let them get my son. I'll call back as soon as I can." Eddie said. Steve looked over at Danny. "I'll protect him with my life." Steve said, hanging up the phone.


	9. Bad choices, bad consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie enlists help from a friend and Steve proves that he is was Eddie thought he was.

Eddie found himself making a call that he knew he probably shouldn't. To get someone else involved in his mess seemed a bit selfish and would probably make that person a target if this Mr. M found out that someone had helped him free the omegas.

But the truth was, was that this was all new to him and he was grasping at straws. He was an alpha but he wasn't a protector, he was a domestic. It was well known that most alpha's were brutes, domestics, or fighters but not many had the capacity to be protectors.

And there were even fewer Alphas that had all four characteristics. It made Eddie wonder if Doris had recognized that Steve had all four of those traits but she just didn't want to bring anyone's attention to it.

If the alpha agency knew Steve had all four traits, they'd be more involved in Steve's life than any parent would be comfortable with. They would start grooming Steve for what they needed him to be and his life would no longer be his own to control. And Eddie could tell that Steve lived on his own terms.

The fact that Eddie recognized this in Steve was the reason he chose to push Danny on Steve and not Wo Fat, even though the Asian boy had at least two of those traits. Eddie knew that it was his conscience that was making him protect these omegas. Protecting his family was a given, it was other people that he would never have thought about protecting until now.

Eddie had abandoned the truck that he was hauling the omegas in, on the side of the road and the twenty omegas followed him through the woods, to another ware house he used for smaller shipments. He knew no one would be there so that's where he took them to regroup.

He sighed as he looked around at the frightened faces of the young omegas who were between the ages of 15-20. There was a refrigerator and microwave in the employee lounge, where there was yogurt and left over sandwiches.

"Eat up guys, I just have to make a quick call." Eddie put on a brave face for them but inside, he was terrified. He left them in the lounge while he pulled out his phone and called his close friend, David James.

"Hey Eddie, Haven't heard from you in a while, whats been up?" Dave asked. Eddie cleared his throat. "Dave, I need your help. I'll explain everything later. I need a bus and I need it yesterday." Eddie explained.

Dave was the kind to know when to ask questions and when there was no time to ask those questions. So he agreed to leave one of his buses unlocked and the key inside so Eddie could come and get it. That's when he'd tell David what was going on before he went back to get the omegas and find the omega care center.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since Danny had been left with Steve. When Steve had told Doris what was happening, she let Danny know that he could stay as long as he wanted. She had kept it inside that she was highly disappointed in Eddie. She didn't know what he had done or what he was involved in but if he had to leave his omega child with someone else, then he was deep in something that was probably illegal.

Danny's mood was up and down. Which was normal for someone who had been separated from their family and didn't know if his dad was okay. Steve did his best to reassure the omega that his dad was probably okay and he'd call soon to explain in full why he left And what was going on.

Danny spent a lot of his time with his nose stuck to Steve's neck just to stay calm. Steve didn't mind of course. Danny had his arms wrapped around Steve while he rested his head on the alpha's shoulder, when Steve's phone rang. It was Chin.

"Steve, I just went by Danny's house. It was on fire. Please tell me he's with you?" Chin asked in a rushed breath. Steve frowned. "What do you mean, his house is on fire?" Steve asked, holding a little bit tighter to Danny, who was too dazed to respond.

"Just like I said, Steve. On fire. Well it blew up seconds after a car sped away. It happened so fast. Is he with you?" Steve gently moved Danny off of his lap and lay the omega on his bed. Danny had self medicated himself with Steve's scent so he was pretty high and pliant.

"Yeah Danny's with me. Nobody was home...Chin come over. Something bad has gone down but I can't tell you anything over the phone." Steve said looking out his window, noticing a lingering dark green car, with the engine running but not moving, with tinted windows across the street. "Chin, what color was the car that you saw speed off?" Steve asked.

"I believe it was dark green." Chin said curiously. Steve looked over at Danny and then back out of the window, when he saw Doris pulling in the drive was. That's when he realized that the door of the car were slowly opening. "Chin, call the police and give them my address and don't come here."

He then hung up and headed downstairs to his mother. Looked like Eddie's choices were catching up to him sooner than he thought it would. How in the world did these guys know Danny would be at Steve house. But he would figure it out later.

Doris saw Steve coming out of the door and smiled but stopped smiling when the alpha passed her up, focusing his attention on the car across the street. That's when he heard the sirens but he was still heading towards the car.

The men still proceeded to get out of the car, with one flashing a gun. "What are you going to do young alpha? Your best bet is to go get that omega. Trust me, you don't want to deal with our boss." The guy snickered.

But Steve didn't hear any of that, all his brain could compute was that they were there for Danny, which meant they were a threat and then his alpha brain switched to protector mode. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the cops had finally reached the scene, Steve had already rampaged and turned the whole car upside down, there was blood but no bodies. He had attacked the men just enough to send a message to their boss before Doris pulled him back in the house. The bad guys had gotten away on foot to avoid the cops seeing that they were criminals.

The police had then went to the house to question Doris as to what had happened. She told the police that the car sped down the street and flipped over, totally keeping Steve out of the conversation. With no bodies, there was really nothing the cops could do but hope the injured occupants of the car turned up.

They had even mentioned Danny's families house fire and that it and this car might be associated. Doris asked if any bodies were found, and they told her that they were still investigating and that forensics was still at the house.

Doris didn't tell the police that Danny was there or what was going on with Eddie. She didn't really know anyway. She just told the police that she had met them before and they seemed like a nice family.

After the cops had left, Doris started dinner. She knew that Danny didn't know that his house had been blown up and she was in no hurry to tell him. Either way, the bad guys knew that the omega was not in the house. Maybe they knew that Cara and Matt wasn't there either and was just sending Eddie a message.

Steve sat on the side of the tub half feral while Danny helped clean him up. "What happened Steve? Those guys were here for me, weren't they?" Steve couldn't answer with words yet so he just kinda growled and shook his head.

"And to protect me, you attacked them, right?" Danny asked, rinsing the blood off of Steve's hand under the tub's faucet. Steve shook his head again. "My dad's in something deep then, huh? I just hope he calls soon." Danny said with a sigh.

Danny then went to get Steve a T'shirt from his closet and returned to the alpha's side, helping him put it on. "Is this what it's like being an Alpha's omega? I hope you don't go half feral all the time. Can you imagine all the ruined shirts you'll have?" Danny smiled faintly. He was trying to say anything to get Steve to come back to himself.

Maybe it was because Steve was still young and couldn't bring himself out, or he wasn't ready to. One thing that did matter was that Steve purposely didn't kill anyone which Doris noticed. She could already tell that Steve even at the age of 17 had a strength that far surpassed most alpha's his age.

Danny then caught Steve by the hand and walked the alpha to the bed, gently pushing him to lay down. Doris had bought the boys dinner upstairs and then left back out of the room, leaving the boys to rest. Danny then lay in front of Steve, pulling the alpha's arm over him. "We'll just lay here until you come back to me." Danny said, cutting off the light.


	10. A Race Against Time Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and the omegas are pursued by Mr M's men. Danny, Steve, and Chin go to find someone that may be able to help find Eddie.

Maybe it was his alpha senses or maybe it was the horrible dream that he had just awaken from in a miserable cold sweat, but Eddie Williams had a sinking feeling that he should take the Omegas and leave the warehouse now.

He had the bus ready that his friend Dave was nice enough to lend him and leave bags of snacks and waters for the omegas. He really needed to learn their names, Eddie thought as he took his sweat laden clothes off in the locker room of the ware house.

There was twenty of them but he was sure that he'd be able to remember at least half of their names. They were going to be together for a while and he didn't feel comfortable calling them omega 1 through 20.

He could actually smell the danger that was heading their way and it stank of alphas. When he was changed, he went back in where the omegas were all still asleep. They looked so peaceful and beautiful even under distress. 

He then woke them up. "Come on guys, I know you all are still tired, but we should leave before the sun comes up." They slowly awoke, with the older ones making sure the younger ones were awake. Omegas were like that. They took care of each other no matter the circumstances.

Looking at them made Eddie miss Danny. He was supposed to be home with his wife and children, but instead he made a bad decision and now he was trying to make up for it. He wondered how Danny was doing without him.

He sighed. The sooner he got these omegas to safety, the sooner he could see his family...Maybe. So he loaded them in the bus and then went back inside to grab the bags of food and his gun. As he went to walk back out, his alpha nose picked up a scent...Scents were more like it. Unfamiliar alpha scents.

He sped up to the bus. Who ever it was was close but not close enough to stop him from getting on the bus. "We have company guys, duck down." Eddie said, starting the bus up and slamming his foot on the gas.

He thanked the heavens for his supreme hearing because as soon as they turn the corner, there were men with guns that had to jump out of the way of the bus. "They didn't shoot." One of the older omegas said.

Eddie shook his head, never taking his foot off the gas. "They didn't want to risk shooting any of you. This Mr. M character must of given them the order. I have to get you guys to safety no matter what." Eddie said, glancing in the side view mirror, seeing that they were now being chased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny was the first to awake the next morning, with Steve wrapped around him like an octopus. Danny only moved slightly and the limbs around him tightened. "Steve...you're cutting off my circulation." Danny said, trying to pry Steve's arm from around him.

"I thought you were falling Danny." Steve said, smiling into Danny's hair. He was back to normal. Danny frowned. "How could you think I was falling, we're in the middle of the bed." Danny said, trying to squirm loose.

Steve chuckled and finally released the omega who raced to the bathroom. "I have to pee you jerk." Danny said, closing the bathroom door. When Danny went back into the room, Steve was sitting up with his eyes closed and head leaning back on the headboard.

Danny examined him quietly. Steve opened his eyes back up and looked at Danny. "Tell me something Danno, what happened last night? I can't remember and I have a faint blood taste on my tongue. "Did I bite you?" Steve asked. 

Danny cleared his throat and sat on the bed. "No, you didn't bite me." Danny said quietly, not looking Steve in the eye. "But you did bite someone." Danny said with his eyes finally connecting to Steve's.

Steve narrowed his eyes and scooted closer to Danny. "Who did I bite?" Steve pushed. Danny stood up and walked over to the window and leaned on the window pain. His eyes caught the sunlight peering in the window, and lit up his face.

Steve felt like his heart stopped. Danny was one of the most beautiful omegas he'd ever seen and the fact that he was being targeted began to enrage Steve yet again, but he pushed it back down in himself, trying to focus on what Danny was trying to tell him.

The omega was stalling so it had to be bad. "They found me Steve. The people my dad pissed off. You attacked them and they ran away. You're mom pulled you back in the house before the cops came." Danny said rubbing his forehead.

Steve stood and went over to Danny and pulled him away from the window. "How did they know you were here Danny?" Steve asked. Danny shook his head. "I just hope they didn't get my dad. It's not safe for me to stay here anymore Steve. I'll just put everybody in danger." Danny said, visibly saddened by that thought.

Steve lay both hands on Danny's shoulders. "You let me worry about that Danny. You by me, is how it's going to stay." Steve said, sitting on the bed and pulled Danny down on his lap. Danny looked at Steve. 

"Steve, would you do anything for me?" Danny asked. Steve wrinkled his forehead. "Of course I would... What do you want me to do?" Steve asked. Danny put his arm around Steve's shoulders."Take me to find my dad." Danny said, not breaking eye contact with Steve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doris McGarrett was never a cookie cutter mom. At one point she had pretended to be but that ended when her husband died in the line of duty. She tried not to think to much about him or she'd have to admit how lonely she was without him.

She felt like fixing a big breakfast for the boys. She put on an apron and started pulling food out of the fridge. She figured the boys had to be starving, given that they didn't eat the dinner that she had taken to them the night before due to them falling to sleep.

While she was waiting for the food to cook, Doris found herself continuously looking out of the window making sure no suspicious cars were lingering outside. She found her self thinking about how vicious Steve looked taring into those full adult male alphas like it was nothing.

Witnessing him flip that car made her worry a bit. What else could he do? She wondered. She got so caught up inn her thought's, that she almost burned the bacon that was frying in the pan. "What smells so good?" Steve asked his mother when he appeared with Danny.

She turned the eye off. "Breakfast. You boys are just in time." She looked at Danny. "You slept okay?" Danny smiled politely. "Yes,I slept fine." He said, sitting beside Steve at the table. They held small talk as they ate, avoiding talking about what happened the night before.

An hour later, Doris received a call and she told the boys that she'd be back and she left. 30 minutes later after Steve had called Chin, the alpha knocked at the door. "What's the plan?" he asked before he even got in the door good.

Steve took his phone out. "We try to get Eddie to answer the phone." Steve said, pressing the re-dial button to call back the phone that Eddie had called from. And to his surprise someone picked up on the third ring, but it wasn't Eddie. "We're being chased right now!" A young frantic voice said.

"Where's Eddie?" Steve asked. He could hear other voices and Eddie yelling for them to stay down. "He's driving..." The voice said. "My name is Steve, I'm a friend. Please give the phone to him." Steve said, watching Danny's worried face.

He heard fumbling and then Eddie's voice came on. "Steve...We're being chased." Eddie said, trying concentrate on the road. "Eddie, who's we? Who is with you?" Steve tried to get Eddie to focus. "Omegas, the omegas." Eddie said before the line when dead.

Steve frowned, looking down at his phone like it grew a face. He looked at Danny. "He says he with omegas. Why is he with omegas?" Steve asked confused. Danny shook his head. "I don't know...Do you think that's why he's in trouble? We have to find him." Steve grabbed his keys and took Danny by his hand. "Chin, let's go. I know somebody who might be able to help us with that."


	11. On the Darkest night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapter took so long for me to post, because I was tired of punctuation police and grammar Nazis assuming that English wasn't my first language lol! Not that I really care about that, but if I can make reading this story better for you guys who enjoy it, that's what I will do. It will just take longer for me to post the next chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> P.s It still may not be edited perfectly :)

When Doris returned home to find the house empty, she automatically got the feeling that it had something to do with Eddie Williams. Danny had silently conveyed a sadness that even she had felt from him. His family was everything to him and he hadn't seen them in weeks.

She knew that even though Steve and Danny hadn't known each other for long, that it wouldn't be hard for Danny to get Steve to help him find at least one of his parents. Steve would usually tell her where he was going or planning to go, but he didn't this time and she didn't like it.

Steve never really was the type of child to ask permission to do things but he at least let her know where he was going...at least. This was an indication that he was going to go do something that she wouldn't approve of.

She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. His curfew was midnight and if he wasn't back by then, she definitely knew what he and Danny was planning on doing. And if that was the case then she would have to get involved. "Steve what are you getting yourself into?" She asked no one.

Just as Doris was about to go into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, she heard two car engines turn off at the same time. She frowned. It wasn't Steve's truck engine. Neither one sounded familiar. She, like most alpha's had impeccable hearing, and right then, all she heard was trouble.

She made quick work turning off all the lights in the house. She then went up to Steve's room where she could get a clear view of the cars without being seen. She hoped that she was just being paranoid and it was just some neighbors across the street having company.

It was about 9:00 pm so it was dark out side but the street lights were on. To her dismay, when she peeked out of the curtain, she saw about eight men sneaking around the house. "Oh just great." She said to herself as she headed to her bedroom closet to get the gun her husband so graciously left her.

She thought about calling the police, which she knew was best, but her first instinct was to call Steve. As she dialed his number, she could hear fiddling at the back door and side windows. If she decided to take them on, she had to be ready to shoot, but was she?

She was definitely outnumbered, that was obvious. She then decided it would be completely dumb to call her 17 year old son who was god knew where, instead of the police. And what if the men decided to set her house on fire too?

She then quickly hung up the call to Steve and dialed 911. The operator picked up on the second ring but Just as Doris was about to answer, she heard a window break. The alpha inside of her growled because she had just gotten new windows put in.

She then shook herself. The windows weren't important. The proud alpha inside of her wanted to stay and fight whoever was making their way into the house but the reasonable side of her knew she was outnumbered.

Whoever these men were, must not had seen Steve and Danny leave the house or she was sure they would've followed them. The only logical thing she could think of was leave. So while the brutes made their way in, she bolted out of the front door with keys in hand and jumped in her car.

As she sped off, she finally told the dispatcher her address and that there were large alpha males currently breaking into her house. She knew that she had to be specific when it came to describing alphas and normal humans. Different police were sent when alpha's were involved.

At that moment, she was glad that Steve wasn't there. She didn't want to witness Steve taring the flesh off of these men. She wanted that image out of her head but truth be told, Steve was a beast and she needed to find them before his full beast showed itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve, Danny and Chin pulled up to a house hidden by enormous trees, Danny frowned. "Who lives here, the boogie man?" Danny said, leaning closer to Steve.

"No Danny." Steve said simply as he exited the truck. "Come on, it's okay." Steve said, gently pulling Danny out of the truck with Chin following. As the three walked up to the house, Steve's phone rang.

He looked at his phone and saw that it was Doris so he answered it. "Hey mom, sorry I didn't call you. We had to make a run." Steve said, knocking on the door that they now stood in front of.

"Steve, where are you guys? We had visitors of an unfriendly kind. I got out of there and called the police. Where are you and Danny? And please tell me that you to didn't go off to find Eddie by yourselves. He could be anywhere on the island or off of it."

Steve frowned as there was no answer to the door. "Where is he?" Steve asked himself out loud.

"Where is who, Steve?" Doris asked puzzled.

Steve looked down at the receiver like his mom had asked the dumbest question in the world and then put the phone back up to his ear. "Doris let me call you back." He said, hanging up on his mother.

"You call your mom Doris?" Danny asked, before his grip tightened on Steve's hand as he caught a whiff of the alpha who finally answered the door. The male had wise face. His expression was hard until he realized he was looking at the young alpha that he basically helped raise.

"Steve?" Joe asked looking from from Steve to Danny. "I guess I should have expected you to have an omega already." Joe said as he smiled.

Steve looked around and then back at Joe. "Joe, sorry to come unannounced be we need a favor. We're wondering if you can help us find someone or at least the area he could be in." Steve said, looking over at Danny.

Joe looked at Danny, who had a worried look on his face all of a sudden. Joe narrowed his eyes. "What is this about exactly, Steve?" Joe asked, finally ushering the three boys into his house and closed the door behind them.

Steve pulled Danny closer to his side. "Danny's Dad has gotten mixed up in something bad and whoever he pissed off set Danny's house on fire and now their after Danny for whatever reason. And now his dad is on the run with some omegas...the conversation was cut short so I couldn't get all the details but a young boy answered Eddie's phone and said they were being chased." Steve said, in a slightly rushed breath.

Joe thought for a moment and then went over to his computer. "There have been reports about missing omegas. Maybe the omegas with your dad, Danny, are those omegas. If you don't mind my asking, what line of work is your father in?" Joe asked, typing something.

Danny shrugged. "He owns property's. One of his businesses are here in Hawaii, a warehouse or something. That's why we moved here in the first place. He said it wasn't being run right so he had to come and do it himself." Danny frowned. "Why does that matter anyway?"

Joe then motioned them over to his desk and pointed to the computer screen. What they saw was a tall dark man about in his late 30's wearing an expensive looking suit. The headline on the article read 'Rich CEO being investigated for suspected human trafficking. The man's name was printed under his picture, Mr. Charles Montgomery.

Joe looked at Danny. "Unfortunately, your dad does more than just own properties Danny if this man is involved." Joe then pressed a few keys on his computer before footage loaded up that was dated exactly two weeks prior.

Danny watched in silence as a crystal clear image of his father in the ware house with Mr M's men showing Eddie the omegas in the back of the truck, played out to his horror on the computer screen. Every word could be clearly heard between the men.

After the video stopped, Danny slowly leaned into Steve silently, in disbelief. The alpha wrapped his arms around him. Steve looked at Joe suspiciously. "Joe what are you doing with a surveillance video of Danny's dad?" The alpha asked.

Joe looked from Danny to Steve. "Yeah...looks like we need to talk." Joe said, sitting down in his office chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Joe basically told the boys that he was working undercover as a liaison for the CIA and that Eddie had been under investigation for months, Danny had a panic attack. Joe rushed to get a brown paper bag as Steve rubbed Danny back vigorously trying to get him to breathe.

Joe put the opening of the bag over Danny's nose and mouth and told him to breath in and out. Danny held the bag as he did what Joe had told him and couldn't fight the tears that ran down his face, and soaked through the bag.

"So Eddie must've had a change of mind and decided to save the omegas. I mean, you could see in the video that he had no idea that he'd be transporting kidnapped omegas." Steve said to Joe as he rubbed Danny's back, who now had his nose buried in Steve's neck.

Joe shook his head. "But yet he still agreed to do it in the first place." Joe said, getting up from the chair. He then pointed to Danny. "Does he do that a lot?" 

Steve shook his head. "Only when he's upset."

After a few quiet seconds had passed and Chin stood at the window peeking out to make sure they weren't followed, Danny got off of Steve's lap and looked at Joe with red eyes. "So...can you help us, or not?" He asked the older alpha.

Joe sighed, and place his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Yes, I can. I wish that we had bought him in sooner, then he wouldn't be a target for one of the most ruthless men in American. But I know a man whose actually good friends with your dad. If anybody knows where he was taking the omegas, it would be him." Joe said, grabbing his keys.

But as they went to leave, Chin stopped them. "Someone just pulled up." He said moving away from the window. Steve pulled Danny behind him and Joe pulled out a gun from his desk drawer and turned out the lights.

When there was a knock at the door, Steve sniffed the air. The scent was familiar, very familiar. "Joe, you can turn the light back on." Steve said, going over and opening the door. "Hi mom." he said, moving back to let her in.

Doris looked at Joe, who gave her a suspicious look. "You put a tracker in his truck didn't you?" Joe asked, amused.

Doris frowned. "Of course not...I put it in his cell phone. I turned the tracker on when he hung up on me." She then turned to Steve. "Steven, why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

Steve was about to answer her but narrowed his eyes instead. "Doris, why do you have a tracker. Was it dad's?" Steve asked, pulling Danny towards him and wiping the lingering tears from his face with a napkin.

She shook her head no, and sighed. "Steve...there's a lot of things that you don't know about me."

Steve then pointed to the couch. "Okay...so enlighten me." he said, watching Doris go over and sit on the couch.


	12. A Race against Time Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Danny, chin, Doris and Joe begin their search for Eddie , but a monkey wrench gets thrown into the plans when they are seemingly betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 12 finally guys. The next chapter will be posted this Saturday. Stay tuned! Enjoy!

Eddie Drove as fast as he could down the mostly vacant winding roads that he had lost Mr M's men on. He'd been on that road before. It was dangerously curvy and how he lost the two cars that were chasing behind him.

One lost control and hit a tree and the other slammed it's breaks when a deer jumped out in front of it. He didn't know if that car was still following behind him so he just drove as fast as he could without losing control himself.

He kept cursing at himself under his breath. This was his fault. But what would have been these young omegas fate's if he hadn't taken this job. They would have been delivered to serve as slaves for some dirty alpha's.

Rescuing the omegas wasn't his regret though, he was proud of himself for that but what he was ashamed of was putting his only omega child in danger now. He looked in the rear view mirror constantly, paranoid that those guys would pull back up behind them suddenly.

But after thirty minutes of constantly checking behind him, he was satisfied that they were no longer being pursued. Eddie finally took a deep breath. "Hopefully we'll get to the Omega Care center before sunrise." He said.

The omegas were beyond tired at this point. They needed warm showers and warm bed, something he was sure that they hadn't had for a while. He needed to get them to safety and fast. He knew that this Mr. M character wasn't the give up and let slide type of guy.

"You never asked our names, why? because you don't want to get attached to us if something goes wrong?" One of the older boys asked, curious. 

Eddie thought carefully about what to say. "No, that's not why. I just haven't had time...I would love to know your names." Eddie responded sincerely.

The boy smiled slightly and then pointed to himself. "My name is Joshua, I'm 18. I was on my way to visit my aunt with my family. Everything was fine until we stopped at a market to get snacks. I had gone to the other side of the store to get a soda. I didn't realize I was being followed until it was two late. A guy grabbed me from behind and put his giant hand over my mouth and rushed me out of the store." Joshua said, shaking his head.

"That's most of our stories, you know. None of us are runaways. We just winded up at the wrong place at the wrong time. We've been together for a while before we met you. We made a pact to remember each others names just in case some of us didn't make it through all of this. We know what they want with us so we're happy you saved us."

Eddie was glad about that. He wanted in anyway to make amends for what he had done. "So, tell me everyone's names." Eddie said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Joshua put his arm around a blonde headed girl with big blue eyes who looked exactly like a doll. "This is Ariana." Then the boy began to point to each omega. "That's Jason, Billy, Chris, Oscar, Jordan, Duran, Kristy, Marvin, Jackson, Alana, Eric, Erin, Michael, Sam, Justin, Carlos, Timothy, and Shay." Joshua said, looking at back at Eddie

Eddie smiled while still driving. "Wow, that's a lot of names to remember. If I need help remembering, I'll ask you."

Joshua sat back in his seat. "I have a phonographic memory. I remember everything the first time I hear it, like a recording constantly on repeat. I didn't hear the man that was sneaking up on me because I had on head phones, to drown out the constant words and voices I hear in my head." He said, closing his eyes.

Joshua didn't say anything else. It was almost like a robot turning itself off. His silence was sudden. Ariana, then lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his. The bus was now silent with sleepy/sleeping omegas and Eddie was left with only one thought... He only remembered Joshua's name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So let me get this straight, you Doris McGarret, were in special Operations for the Government?" Steve asked, with his arms crossed, standing against the wall.

Doris shook her head. "Yes, that's right. Your father was too busy with his career to realize. I would just tell him that I was taking you to visit my sister and I'd drop you off with her and I would go on missions and then come back. But when John died, I had to give that up to take care of you."

Steve looked at the clock. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, Joe who is this friend of Eddies that you said should know where he's headed?"

But Doris interrupted. "Steve don't you want to know more?" 

Steve held his hand out to Danny and pulled him to his feet. "Eddie's running out of time mom. We can talk later. We have to help those omegas before it's too late. Let's go." Steve said, following Chin out of the door with Danny in tow.

Joe looked at Doris and smirked. "He's already a leader at 17, that's rare." He said, leaving out behind the three boys.

Doris was about to try to stop them but then she decided not to waste her breath, and got in her car to follow behind Joe.

Danny was left basically in her charge since Steve wasn't yet legally Danny's alpha until he turned 18 so it technically meant that Doris was his interim alpha until then, unless they found Eddie...Alive.

Steve got in the passengers seat of Joe car, leaving his truck behind, while Chin and Danny got in the back. "So Joe, what's my Dad's friends name?" Danny asked, finally breaking his silence since he found out that his father was basically a criminal.

"His name is David James. He lives about fifty miles south of here." Joe said, pulling out his phone and pressed the speed dial and put the phone on speaker.

The phone rang three times before a sleepy voice answered the phone as it was past midnight.

"Dave this is Joe. I need you to tell me where Eddie Williams is headed with the missing omegas."

It was quiet at first, but then Dave spoke. "You know I can't tell you on this line." Dave said.

"I figured that much, that's why we're on our way to you now." Said Joe, glancing over at Steve who was tentatively listening to the conversation.

"We...Joe who's with you?" Dave asked, sounding more awake now.

"I'll tell you when we arrive. See you soon." Joe said, and hung up the phone.

Joe noticed Steve giving him a weird look. "Oh, maybe I should of mentioned that Dave and I just happen to be friends too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve looked in the back seat to see that Danny had his head laid on Chin's lap and he had to suppress a growl of jealousy.

"Joe pull over, now." Steve said unbuckling his seat belt. "Chin, were trading places.

Joe did as Steve asked, already knowing why the alpha asked him to stop the car. Chin didn't question Steve. He Gently removed Danny's head off of his lap and switched places with Steve.

Doris put her hands up in question, wondering why they stopped. When Steve got in the back seat, Danny awoke. "Are we there yet?" He asked groggily.

Steve shook his head. "No Danno, I just wanted to switch places with Chin."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "You were jealous, weren't you?" Danny asked, but didn't really expect an answer, laying his head on Steve's lap and closing his eyes again.

Steve just smiled and looked out the window, running his fingers through Danny's hair.

About an hour later, they pulled up to a gate that was fortified by barb wire. Joe looked around first, before he rolled door his window to push the intercom button. "Dave, we're here." Joe said

"Opening now."Dave said and then the gate buzzed open and then he called Joe's phone. "Joe Drive on the grass, there are booby traps along the path...You can never be to careful in our line of work. Drive around to the back...Who's that following you?" Dave asked.

"Oh, that's Doris, I'll let her know to follow right behind me. Steve call your mom, let her know." Joe said to the extremely alert alpha.

Joe followed Dave's instructions and drove on the grass to the back of the house. When they got there, there was a tall man about early fifties that was still in great shape standing there. He held a shot gun in his hand.

He smiled and leaned the gun against the house and went out to meet them. "Joe, nice to see you." The two men then exchanged hand shakes and a pat on the back. After he hugged Doris who he also knew already, he turned his attention to the three boys.

His eyes naturally fell on Danny first, being that his smell was very prominent at that time of night when he is supposed to be alone with his alpha. But he wasn't. It was kind of embarrassing as the omega inside of him made him hide most of his body behind Steve and made a faint noise that sounded like a spooked cat.

Steve growled low. He didn't know this guy, but he made Danny uneasy. Dave then had a mildly surprised look on his face, moving his gaze to Steve. "You already have an omega do you?...You must be quite the alpha."

He pointed to Danny. "Eddies boy? He told me what was going on...briefly anyway. Eddie's scent is still on him, as faint as it is. And who's this?" He asked pointing to Chin.

Steve cleared his throat. "He's my best friend. His names Chin." Steve said, still unsure of this alpha

Chin nodded, silently looking around them for any hint of Danger. There was something off. Chin felt it, as did the rest. Even Dave sniffed the air and frowned, picking the rifle back up.

That's when an alarm sounded. "Everybody in, The perimeter 's been breached. I have cameras and motion sensors all around the property. Something bigger than a squirrel set that baby off."

They followed the alpha into the house and quickly to the monitors that had set up. And to their dismay there were in fact men combing through the woods towards the house. Only the gate standing in between them. But if these were alphas, then the gate would only be a temporary barrier.

Doris shook her head. "There was nobody following us, I checked constantly. It doesn't make any sense." Doris said, shaking her head.

That's when Dave suddenly pointed the gun toward Steve. "Yeah Doris..It makes sense." He said pushing the button for the gate to open. "Mr M would really like to meet Eddie's son." Dave said with a smirk.


	13. A Race Against Time Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 3 of A race against time. The next chapter will be posted shortly. Enjoy!

Steve had pulled Danny against himself just as a tall, handsome Black haired Caucasian man walked in. He was remarkably groomed and walked with a stride that told people that he found himself way too important.

He had about five big guys with him. They all smelled like alpha's...all but him. He smelled like a beta. Of course he would use alpha's to do his dirty work. That's what dirty beta's did. He immediately notice Danny and smiled.

"You must be Daniel. Your father has cost me a lot of money, which I have come here to collect." He said.

Joe and Doris were shocked that Dave had set them up. They had known him long enough to trust him so they thought. They were so wrong. They both were now standing beside Steve, Danny and Chin.

You couldn't say they were really outnumbered, but they were out gunned. But Doris had a certain feeling that Steve had abilities that only a few Alpha's still had. Her grandfather could do it and so could Steve's dad. 

The way he tore into those guys at the house, she knew he was holding back. They were alpha's but she knew that Steve could of easily killed them. "If you plan to stay alive, you'll stay where you are." Steve said, unable to keep his fangs from showing.

Like most reactions Steve had received that night, Charles Montgomery had the same look on his face...An amused, surprised look. He then looked at Danny. "Is this your alpha then? A little young for an alpha to have an omega already." Charles scoffed.

Steve then folded his arms around Danny. "How do you know, beta?" Steve asked, not a bit intimidated by the older male.

Charles chuckled. "I've been around the alpha and omega community long enough to know that most omegas are kept away from alphas until they're 21." He said folding his arms.

"Is that why you kidnap young omegas to sell to the highest bidder. Because of the lack of omegas that are available? Or do you do it just for kicks...beta?" Steve said.

Charles sighed and looked at Dave, throwing him a briefcase. "Here's your money." He said to the older Alpha.

Dave smiled and looked at Joe. "It's just business, gotta make a living somehow." He said, bidding them farewell as he left the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles had grown impatient and gave his men the order to take Danny and kill the others if they interfered. But these men were alpha's and could sense that Steve was dangerous and to be respected so they hesitated getting any closer to Danny.

Charles Montgomery was doomed the moment that he walked into the house, thinking it was going to be a walk in the park to take Danny. Danny who pre maturely had an alpha already at the age of 17, an alpha who unfortunately for Charles, had a deadly protective instinct that he no longer tried to control.

His men's hesitation was his demise as Steve, like a flash, ignored the alphas and went straight for Charles, who didn't have time to pull the gun from his waistband. There was no warning, no words from Steve's lips before he embedded his sharp fangs in the neck of the shocked man.

There were no gunshots, or help from Charles's men as they turned tail and ran out of the door. Five big strong alpha's with guns, fleeing from being attacked by a 17 year old alpha said a lot.

"Alpha, stop! Don't kill him! He might know where my dad is...please!" Danny said, pulling Steve's arm, pleading with the alpha not to bleed the beta out. Steve stopped like Danny asked but when he turned toward the omega, his eyes were blown black. 

Doris told Joe and Chin to get as low as they could to the ground as not to appear threatening to Steve, and to not go near Danny at this point. Steve moved away from the bleeding unconscious man and started sniffing at Danny's neck.

Then they started hearing sirens from a distance. "Somebody called the police. We gotta get Steve outta here. Danny, he'll follow you. We have to go." Joe said, wrapping a towel around the gnash in Charles's neck and hauling him over his shoulder.

Just as Joe had said, as soon as Danny started walking, Steve followed him, biting at his clothes to get him to stay still, but they needed to get out of there. Nobody could see Steve like this or they'd know how dangerous he was.

It was safer for Steve and Danny to ride with Doris than it was to ride with Joe, Chin and the bleeding Mr.Montgomery. They finally got into the cars and sped off before the police got there.

Danny spent the whole car ride engulfed in Steve's arms because the alpha refused to let him go. He was tired anyway so he went to sleep. Maybe he'd see his family in his dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Charles was in a hospital room talking to the police. Of course he didn't tell them what really happened. He said he was attacked by a dog. Joe had dropped him off in front of the hospital after they questioned him about where he thought Eddie was taking the omegas.

He told them briefly that Dave told him that Eddie was taking the omegas to an omega care facility in Honolulu and his men were closing in on him and then he had passed out again. They knew that they had to get to Eddie before his men did, but how would they get to him on time?

Joe's contacts in the Air force would come through for them. Eddie had just arrived at the omega care center as he was approached by Mr M's beta goons. They were big, but they weren't alpha's. Eddie put himself in front of the young omegas, determined to go down fighting.

But he didn't have to fight anyone because just as the goons closed in, they heard helicopters and police sirens. The men were arrested and the omegas were taken inside of the facility for care.

"Thank you for caring enough to save us." Joshua told Eddie before he went inside. "Don't forget my name, okay?" He smiled and then followed the rest of the omegas inside.

Eddie knew that he was probably going to be arrested for his illegal activity but so would Mr.M now that they had the omegas that had actually seen his face.

Then he saw a face that bought tears to his eyes. Danny smiled and ran over to his father. Eddie held him tight. "Steve kept you safe?" He asked, not letting Danny go.

Danny shook his head. "Yeah...He did...Steve is special Dad. Kinda out of control but he's something special. That's all I can say." Danny smiled pulling away from his dad and frowning slightly.

"Dad...Are you a criminal?" Danny asked his dad.

Eddie sighed. "Let's just say,I made some bad choices that I have to atone for." He said as a cop came over. 

"Mr Williams, I know you've just been through an ordeal but I'm afraid I have to place you under arrest for a matter unrelated to the omegas. You have a right to remain silent." Steve walked up as soon as the cop finished reading Eddie his rights.

"Your mother and sister are back in Jersey, Danny. Your mom will call you soon." He then looked at Steve. "I give you my full blessing to be Danny's alpha and revoke my rights as his alpha."

Danny was sad to see his father being taken away in a cop car but at least he was alive. Steve put his arm around Danny's shoulder. "You okay?" He asked as they both watched the car disappear down the road.

Danny looked up at Steve. "My dad's alive...Yeah, I'm good."


	14. The end of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny get to relax a bit before school starts and Joe decides to stick around to help Doris watch out for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's a quick update before we go deeper into this story. Enjoy!

Joe made sure that Eddies arrest was kept quiet. Danny didn't need that on him with school starting the next week. Eddie was being kept in a secret location now that he was one of the witnesses to the biggest case that Hawaii had seen in years.

Charles Montgomery, one of the richest most powerful people in the State was looking to serve life in prison if he was convicted of all of the charges that he was facing. They weren't sure whether Danny was a target anymore but they weren't taking any chances.

Steve hadn't let Danny out of his sights since he was dubbed Danny's alpha by Eddie. School would be an interesting situation seeing as though Steve wanted Danny to be in all of his classes...needed him to be. How could he look out for Danny if they didn't have every class together?

None of Steve's friends knew that he was officially Danny's alpha but Chin. They'd find out quickly though. Danny was laid out on the bed looking at his phone with his neck easily accessible to Steve as the omega only had on shorts.

Steve then climbed on the bed and lay beside Danny who had no idea what Steve was about to do. The alpha didn't have to ask permission. Because this was what was in his nature to do. And what he did was bite Danny right in the neck and clamped down hard enough to leave a large bruise as he sucked blood to the surface.

Danny gasped in surprise at the unannounced intrusion. He was helpless under the weight of the alpha who held him tightly. "Ahhh...Steve, what the...." Danny pushed out but then felt light headed and stopped struggling.

That's when Steve released his grip on the omega and looked at him. Steve's eye color had changed from hazel green to a yellowish color. Predators eyes. Danny held his neck as the alpha examined his face with those eyes.

Steve then moved Danny's hand so he could see the bite. "You bit me." Danny said pushing at Steve chest. 

The alpha's eyes changed back and he smiled. "I marked you, I bit Charles Montgomery. There's a difference." Steve said, rolling off of Danny.

The omega got up off of the bed and went to the mirror. "Well it felt like a bite. And next time you want to do something like that, you should probably ask me first." Danny said, examining the bruise.

Steve frowned. "Why? Your my omega." Steve said, not really seeing the problem.

"Call it common courtesy and respect for your omega." Danny said poking at his neck.

Steve shook his head. "Okay...I will." He said, and went and stood behind Danny, putting his arms around the omegas waist.

They just stood there in silence as Danny was now humming while tracing the large bruise on his neck with his finger. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe what a double crossing, low life Dave turned out to be." Doris told Joe as they sat at her dining room Table. "You think you know a person..." She said, shaking her head.

Joe rubbed his forehead. "I'm still in shock, I think. He was so cold in the way he spoke. Like it was nothing to just leave us there to our demise. I went through seal training with him and we always had each other backs." Joe sighed. "I guess I'll never understand."

Doris pushed Joe's cup of coffee toward him. "We have other things to worry about, like keeping Steve and Danny out of trouble. Steve would follow that boy to the end of the earth, even if he knew they'd both fall off."

Joe chuckled. "That is true." he said, taking a sip of his mug. "Steve isn't a kid you can just give rules to and expect him to follow them, especially when it comes to Danny. He is an instinct kind of Alpha and Danny is his weakness."

"If you can call it a weakness...You can't really call it a weakness if an alphas duty is to protect an omega, even if that omega asks him to do something dangerous that a 17 year old shouldn't be involved in...on second thought, maybe it is a weakness." Doris said getting up from her chair.

Joe scratched his head. "The truth is, that there has never been an alpha, omega pair this young on record before. Off Record there could be more but Now that Eddie is in custody, he had to let the authorities know that he gave a young alpha rights to Danny."

"They'll be knocking on your door soon enough to check on Danny and they'll probably want to screen Steve. Trust me when I say, that we have a lot of things to worry about." Joe said, finishing off his coffee.

Doris looked at him and smirked. "So, what are you saying? You're sticking around to help me out?"

Joe smiled. "What are friends for?" he said, handing her his mug. "Refill please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was standing in front of the television in his room flipping through channels with the remote control, when Joe walked in and leaned back on the wall with his arms crossed. Steve looked over at him and nodded, then went back to flipping through channels.

Joe looked over at the bed to see Danny asleep on it with the big red mark that Steve had sucked on his neck earlier that day. "You really do move fast don't you Steve." Steve looked at him confused, until Joe pointed to Danny.

Steve looked back at the TV. "It's just a mark Joe...so people will know that Danny has an alpha." Steve said non nonchalantly.

Joe shook his head. "I know...Steve, we should talk."

Steve then cut the TV off. "There wasn't anything on anyway." he said, pulling a chair over to Joe so the older alpha could sit. "What do you want to talk about?" Steve asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Um, let's start with the responsibility that Eddie has put on you. being Danny's alpha is serious business Steve. His dad has crossed some very dangerous people and Danny could very well still be a target. Not that you won't keep him safe but you always have to be aware of your surroundings now. Even when you two are in school." Joe said, stalling to get to the real point of the conversation.

Steve folded his arms. "I already know this Joe...What do you really want to tell me?"

Joe sighed. "Alpha's...young alpha's in particular have a weakness for omegas. All I want to say...What I'm trying to say, is don't follow Danny off the end of the earth" Joe then stood and cleared his throat.

Steve had a very confused look on his face. "Joe...that was the worst birds and bees talk that I ever had with anyone." Steve couldn't help but chuckle.

Joe laughed as well. "Yeah I told your mom that I wouldn't be the ideal one to come talk to you about it. Look Steve, just be careful with Danny, okay?" He said sincerely.

Steve shook his his head. "Yeah...Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Sunday, the day before school started. Doris had taken the boys school shopping. Danny face timed his mom so she could see the things that he had bought. She was happy to see him but immediately notice the mark on his neck that had now faded from a bright red color to a bluish color.

He frowned. "Don't worry mom, it's just a mark. We didn't go any farther." Danny said, showing his mom his book bag. "I didn't want anything childish looking so I just got this black one." He said.

His mom smiled. "As long as you like it honey. " His mom said. They talked a little longer and then they hung up.

Steve then immediately grabbed Danny from behind and started kissing his neck where the mark was. "Steve I have to put this stuff away." he said, trying to pull away from the strong alpha, but Steve tightened his grip on Danny with one arm and took the book bag out of Danny's hand.

"That can wait." Steve said, quickly pulling Danny's t'shirt over his head, then pressed his lips to Danny's in a surprisingly passionate kiss. Steve then lay Danny gently down on the bed, not taking his lips off of the omega's.

Danny turned his head so he could get away from Steve's persistent lips. "Steve, what if Doris walks in?" Danny asked.

Steve smiled. "She won't." Steve said, licking Danny's ear.

Danny covered Steve's mouth with his hand. "But what if she does?"

Steve then took both Danny's hands and put them above his head and bent down to Danny's ear and whispered. "She won't, because the door's locked."

"Anyway, we're just kissing Danny, relax." Steve said and licked Danny's bottom lip. He then pulled away and looked at Danny. "Would you feel better if I asked your permission?" 

Danny thought for a moment. "Yes. I would." Danny smiled.

"Okay Daniel, may I kiss you?" Steve asked expectantly.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. "Yes you may, Steven."


	15. I'll Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school starts off with very little drama and then ends with a police escort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm trying to keep the updates coming for you guys although I stay pretty busy. Thank you for reading guys! Feel free to comment as I look forward to reading them. Enjoy!

It was 6:00 Monday morning and Steve nearly knocked the alarm clock off of his night stand, trying to turn it off. He was having the best dream that he had had in months and now the alarm clock had ruined it. 

But the warm body that he was wrapped around made him even angrier because he was brought to the realization that he had to get up from this warm body and the warm covers and get up and get ready for the first day of the last year of high school.

Danny was still soundly sleeping, cocooned between the covers and Steve's body. Most omegas slept very close to their alpha's so it was natural for Danny. Even though Steve had made noise and jostled the bed a little, Danny's omega brain told him he was safe.

10 minutes later, Steve was woken up again by the alarm after he had mistakenly hit the snooze button. He didn't plan on falling back to sleep. He thought about hitting the snooze button again, but it would just be a constant reminder that he would have to get up eventually.

So he slowly sat up and and put his feet on the floor and rubbed his face. Steve didn't bother to wake Danny because he knew that when the omega no longer felt his body heat that he would eventually wake on his own.

Five minutes later while Steve was in the bathroom, Danny started to stir. With his eyes still closed he felt with his hand, the empty cold spot where Steve's warm body was and his eyes popped open.

"Steve?" Danny called groggily, but then he heard the faint sound of the shower through the bathroom door. Just as Danny stood to knock on the bathroom door, Steve had opened it with only his boxers on, brushing his teeth, and motioned for Danny to come in.

The alpha then went back to the sink. Danny slowly walked in, unsure of the situation. He and Steve had never shared the bathroom together up until this point but he really had to use the bathroom...so he did.

He then went to the sink to wash his hands and brush his teeth. Danny wondered why the shower was still running if Steve had already taken one. But it turned out that Steve had only just turned on the shower when Danny awoke. Steve then shamelessly took his boxers off in front of Danny and stepped in the shower.

Danny went to leave back out, when Steve opened the shower curtain back up. "Danno, where are you going?' Steve frowned.

Danny pointed out of the door. "Back in the room to wait for the shower." Danny said.

Steve frowned again and then shook his head and opened the curtain more. "No, you can take one with me." The alpha said holding his hand out to Danny.

The omega froze a bit, so Steve stepped his naked self out of the shower and helped Danny out of his bed clothes like it was the most normal thing in the world. Steve then took Danny by the hand and stepped back in the tub, pulling the omega in behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While in the shower with Danny, Steve kept reminding himself to behave. He had a naked Danny in front of him and all kinds of thoughts ran through his head. Danny had finally relaxed enough to let the alpha wash his body.

Steve had to will himself not to show his excitement as his soldier threatened to stand at attention several times. When he began to wash Danny's arms and hands, he realized that the omega was looking at him. He knew why.

Alpha's weren't usually this tender. Most were more of the caveman type, which Steve could very well be sometimes, but one advantage that Steve had was that he took learning about omegas very seriously because he wanted to be a good alpha. When other alphas were goofing around in his omega education classes, he was actually paying attention.

He would also google what omegas liked and what they didn't. Danny was on the complicated side of the omega spectrum. He demanded respect from Steve but yet Steve could tell that Danny liked the bite on his neck and how Alpha Steve was. Danny liked having an alpha, and one way or another, Steve was going to get him to admit it.

But for right now, Steve decided to behave himself, and Danny had admiration for him planted all over his face. When their eyes met, Danny smiled, which in turn made Steve smile and the alpha continued washing Danny.

After their shower, they dressed. Danny decided to wear a fitted ice blue button down with fitted light blue distressed jeans and white and blue Converses. he stood in front of the mirror and fixed his hair. He had to admit to himself...he looked good.

But when Steve walked up behind him, his breath hitched just a bit. The alpha looked amazing. He Had on a White short sleeved Polo shirt, Dark Blue distressed jeans and dark brown boots. He then kissed Danny on his cheek.

"You look really good Danny... time for breakfast. Chin and Malia will be here in 30 minutes. We always meet up here and then Doris drives us." 

Danny shook his head and took Steve's hand that was held out to him. Danny then made a mental note that Steve liked holding hands...or just like holding his hand. He only ever saw Steve put his arm around Katherine but never saw him hold the beta's hand.

When they went downstairs in to the kitchen, Doris smiled. "Don't you two look nice." She said picking up her phone. "Stand close and smile so I can get a picture." She said. After she took the picture She went to the stove and placed eggs and bacon on two plates and handed them to Steve and Danny. "Eat up, It's almost time to go."

Twenty minutes later Chin and Malia came through unlocked front Door, in out fits that complimented each other but weren't exactly matching, which was good. Malia smiled. "Wow, both of you look really good. Catherine is going to be so jealous." She giggled.

But Steve already knew that Catherine was going to feel some kind of way seeing though she used to be included in the caravan to school. They all then left out to begin what had already promised to be an interesting school year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived to school, surprisingly, Cath was standing there with Rachel and some other friends, waiting for them. "Hey guy's come on, the bell's about to ring. We have to still get our schedules." She said, like nothing had changed.

As they entered the school, Rachel intertwined he arm around Danny's and whispered in his ear. "I know your with Steve now. I'm okay with it. You and I can be best friends." She insisted, pulling him by the hand towards the gymnasium. 

"You look good Steve." Catherine said, breaking the silence. She looked up and finally smiled at him.

He smiled back. "So do you." He said, keeping an eye on where Rachel was with Danny. They had already walked up to the table where they were being handed their schedules. "You're Danny Williams?" One of the guidance counselors asked him. "Where is your alpha?"...The man looked down at a form he had in front of him... "Steve Mcgarrett. Where is he?"

The guy was loud. Danny then pointed to Steve who was coming up behind him. The man handed Steve a pin. "Sign here please. We made arrangements for you two to be in all the same classes. We've never had and Alpha/Omega pair at this school before so expect a lot of curious eyes on you two. My Name is Tyler Marcus. I will be you two's counselor for the school year. If you need anything or have any problems, come to me." He said, handing both schedules to Steve.

Cath looked over Steve's arm at the schedules. "Oh cool, we have the first three classes together." Cath said.

Malia and Chin looked at their schedules as well. "So do we...What about you Rachel?" Malia asked the pretty English girl.

"Same." She said, smiling at Danny.

Steve then took Danny by the hand before Rachel could and by routine, put his arm around Catherine. She didn't complain.

Danny didn't care either. He just wanted them all to get along. He had already gone through enough drama, he just wanted some calmness. It was good that Steve and Catherine could remain friends, especially while they were still in school.

But before he could finish his thought, Danny saw Wo Fat coming towards them with his friends. Wo Fat smiled at first and then realized that Steve was holding Danny's hand and the smile was wiped clean off of his face.

He looked at Steve and noticed that the alpha's arm was still around Catherine's shoulder. "So, you can have your cake and eat it too, huh Steve?" Wo Fat snarled faintly.

Steve pulled Danny closer to him. Before he could retort, Catherine spoke. "Why don't you mind your business. You're just mad because Danny chose Steve over you. Steve and I aren't together anymore but we are still friends. And who are you calling cake?" Catherine said, crossing her arms.

Steve just snickered, which was probably the best thing for him to do at that moment (because unknowing to him, there was someone watching him) and continued walking with Danny and Catherine to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The counselor was right when he told Steve about the curious looks that he and Danny would receive as they went from class to class. On the alpha front, most of the stares were out of admiration that Steve had managed to find an omega at his young age.

Danny was new to the school and also an omega so he was going to get attention whether or not he was with Steve, but Steve was a very popular jock so the attention on him was ten fold.

The school day went by without too much drama. Danny winded up making a few friends outside of the regulars and he felt good about it. Wo Fat of course still managed to strike up a conversation with him. "Well...I'll be here if McGarrett ever loses his mind and breaks your heart." Wo Fat said with a smile.

But he knew deep down though that that would never happen. Steve was obsessed with Danny and that would never change. After school was football practice. So Danny sat on the bleachers with Rachel, Malia, and Catherine, watching the varsity football team run up and down the field.

Every now and then, Steve would look over to where Danny was. Ten minutes before practice ended, Steve happened to look over at the bleachers just as two suspicious men in sunglasses started walking up the bleacher Stairs toward Danny and the girls.

Wo Fat noticed Steve honing in on the two males. "Who are they Steve...are they going towards Danny?" Wo Fat asked, stopping beside the alpha.

Steve sniffed the air. "Alpha's." He said as he started jogging towards the bleachers.

"Danny!." Steve called as he exhilarated in speed.

Danny saw Steve running towards him and inadvertently saw the two men that were dressed way to warm for the weather, coming towards him. The two men, then noticed Steve barreling towards them and bolted up the bleachers.

One had reached for something under his coat but the other one stopped him and they continued running and disappeared over the bleachers. Instead of running after the men though, Steve stopped at Danny.

"Let's go Danno." Steve said, not waiting for a response, and grabbed Danny by the hand and told Cath and Rachel to follow him.

"Who were those men Steve, who were they after?" Catherine asked but didn't get an answer.

Doris was already waiting for them outside with Joe. "They were here Joe. They came for Danny." Steve said, pissed off. Joe took Catherine, Malia, Chin, and Rachel home while Doris took Danny and Steve home with a police escort.

Back at home Danny and Steve took another shower together, but this time they sat down in the tub. Danny sat between Steve's legs with his back against the alpha's chest. It was quiet at first but then Steve tightened his arms around Danny and whispered in his ear "I promised your dad I'd keep you safe...I'll keep you safe."

Danny shook his head. "I know." Danny said. And then it went back quiet with only the sound of the shower drowning out the loud thoughts in Steve's head.


	16. Young Alphas are Still Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to summarize this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Here is chapter 16. Enjoy

"I'll keep you safe." Those words ran through Danny's head over and over as Steve slept draped around him like a cloak of protection. Danny and Steve had only known each other now a little over a month and the alpha had already promised to keep him safe.

But Danny felt that his dad had no right to ask Steve to protect Danny. That was supposed to still be Eddie's job. But Danny knew that once Steve made a promise, the alpha was bent on honoring it.

Danny hated that he felt so safe in Steve's arms. He could stand his own ground usually but with Steve around, he wanted more and more to hide behind the alpha and let him fight Danny's battles. Which by nature was exactly how it should be.

"I'm becoming the typical omega." Danny said out loud and sighed.

Steve's arms tightened around him. "Danny, you're anything but typical. Now please try to turn off that brain of yours. Whatever is bothering you, we can talk about tomorrow." Steve then kissed the top of Danny's head. "Sleep." He said, rubbing his hand up and down the omegas arm until his breath evened out and he finally fell asleep. After Steve checked to make sure that Danny was sleeping, he too followed shortly after.

The next morning, Danny wasn't feeling much like going to school. Even though they were promised that HPD would be policing the school the next day, Danny didn't want to risk Steve going full alpha and accidentally killing someone because of him.

If he was being completely honest, he missed his home and his family, especially his dad. And with his mom and brother moving back to New Jersey, he felt alone even though he wasn't. Steve noticed that Danny looked a little down and wasn't dressing for school so he went and sat beside him on the bed.

Steve Sat with Danny, waiting for the omega to speak first. "I miss my family Steve...and I haven't seen or talked to my best friend since I've been here." Danny rubbed his eyes. He wasn't crying but Steve could tell that Danny was tired.

Steve scooted closer to the omega. "I know you miss your family...maybe we can arrange a trip to New Jersey soon. Have you tried to call Thomas lately?" Steve asked.

Danny yawned. "I've tried a bunch of times. I've called his house phone and cell phone. I even had my mom go by there, she said they must still be on vacation." Danny said, laying back down.

Steve frowned. "Do they usually stay on vacation even when school is back in?" Steve asked. His alpha senses were telling him something was wrong but he didn't want to upset Danny anymore than he already was at the moment.

Danny rubbed his forehead. "No, not usually." Danny said, closing his eyes. "Steve...can we just stay home today?...I don't feel good."

Steve had to admit that Danny looked a little flush. Maybe he was just home sick. But Steve had a feeling that Danny too felt that there was more to Thomas and his family's disappearing act. He would bring that back up at a later date but right at the moment he had to go tell his mom that he and Danny were staying home from school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Steve had told Doris that Danny wasn't feeling well, she was concerned and brought up a thermometer and sure enough, he was running a slightly high fever. "I'll call his mom." Doris said, and left out.

Steve felt guilty about Danny being away from his family, even though it wasn't his fault. But obviously this whole ordeal was starting to ware on the young omega. Steve got on the bed and lay close to Danny and rubbed his cheek, which made him open his eyes

"I'll take you to go see your family...is that what you want?" Steve asked quietly, and the omega just shook his head yes. Steve knew that it was a security risk, but he just wanted Danny to be happy again so he would risk taking him to see his family without police protection.

He was young, but a young alpha was still an alpha and he knew that he could protect Danny from anyone...he had to protect Danny because the omega was his. "Then I'll take you." Steve said, rubbing in Danny's hair until the omega fell to sleep again.

Right then, Steve realized that he was a fool for Danny. He'd risk anything to make him happy, even if it was ditching police protection to take Danny to New jersey. Of course he wasn't going to tell Doris until they were already gone. They'd leave Friday night and then he'll call her from the airport.

When Steve was very young, his mother opened up a bank account for him that now at 17, he had access to, in which she constantly put money in. He also saved all of his birthday money through the years because even then, he had anticipated having an omega mate and wanted to made sure he could provide for them. And every summer he would work for a guy named Sampson, that owned a mechanics shop.

He had just stopped working when Danny showed up on the island. He always stopped working a month before school started so he had plenty money to get around without getting Doris involved directly.

Steve sighed and then sat up and opened his laptop and pulled his bank card out of his wallet. He then went on the airline website that they'd be flying out of and purchased two round trip tickets for business class. Even though Steve was technically 17, as an alpha he didn't have to show proof of age.

And there it was, he and Danny were flying out to New Jersey that Friday. He then picked up the phone and called Clara, Danny's mom. He didn't leave out any details when it came to her because he new that she would agree not to tell anyone of his plans.

Steve had already proved himself capable but this was the real test. Could he handle looking after Danny without parental supervision? He guessed that he was about to find out in three days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Friday morning came, it brought good news for Steve. Doris was going out of town to see his aunt Liz and his sister. She had asked him if he and Danny wanted to go but of course he declined, because they already had plans.

"Give them my love." Steve said to his mother before he and Danny walked into school together. They were late this morning, it had been a rough first week of school because Danny Had been sick on Tuesday and Wednesday so Friday was only their third day back to school.

After Steve had told Danny that he was taking him to New Jersey to see his family, the omega gradually started feeling better. Maybe after school was over and they graduated, Steve would consider relocating he and Danny to New Jersey to be close to his family.

Danny was usually the cautious one, knowing that they should tell Doris they were leaving, but he just wanted to see his family and he knew Steve wasn't going to ask his mother for permission because the fact of the matter was that Steve really didn't have to.

And because Steve had found his omega, when they graduated, he could move out at 18, and they both would be turning 18 in August as it would have it. As soon as Danny and Steve got back to the house with their faithful police escort, they started packing.

As they were packing, Steve looked at Danny. "Hey Danno...Do you trust me?" Steve asked.

Danny frowned. "Of course I trust you, if I didn't, I wouldn't have agreed to go to Jersey without telling your mom." Danny said, shoving his boxers into his suitcase.

Steve looked out of the window and saw that the police were still sitting there. "Okay, Let's go."

Steve didn't care if the cops saw them leave. They could follow or not.

Danny got up in the truck while Steve loaded the suit cases and then went over to the cops. "Hey guys,we're leaving so you don't have to sit here. You can go home." Steve said, hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions. He decided he would rather them not follow.

The cops looked at each other and then looked back at Steve, realizing that his fangs and claws had protracted, leaving no room for an argument. The cop in the passengers seat put up his hands. "Hey man, I don't get paid enough for this. If you want us to leave we'll leave." He said tapping the driver, and they quickly pulled off.

When Steve got up in the truck, Danny was giving him a funny look because he knew very well what Steve did to get the cops to leave. "That only worked because they were betas." Danny said with a smirk.

Steve started up the truck. "Well, then maybe next time they'll send alpha's to patrol the house." He said, pulling off.


	17. What Happened in New Jersey part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Danny's uncle Bill and one of his sisters. Danny begins his first heat but decides not to tell Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 17 Enjoy!

Doris listened in disbelief as captain Romano of the Honolulu police department told her that Steve had scared away the officers that were supposed to be keeping an eye on he and Danny. "So what your saying is that your men let a 17 year old boy run them off?" Doris asked frowning.

Captain Romano cleared his throat. "Mrs Mcgarrett, you do have to realize that your son is a six foot alpha who showed his claws and fangs to the officers to intimidate them." he said.

She shook her head. "Then maybe next time you'll send alphas." She said, and then hung up the phone.

Just as she was about to call Steve, her phone rang and it happened to be him. "Steve, what in the world has gotten into you these days? Where are you and Danny?" She asked, trying to keep her voice leveled.

"We're both fine Doris, thanks for asking." he said sarcastically. "We're at the Airport...I'm taking Danny to see his family. I guess you already know about me scaring away those beta cops?" He asked, waiting for her reply.

Doris knew that Steve was never going to ask her permission, he never did. "You could have at least told me what you were planning before I left for California, Steve. I could have put someone in place in Jersey just in case you ran into trouble. This stunt is a huge risk for Danny." Doris said.

Steve grunted. "It isn't a stunt Doris, and I can protect Danny on my own but thanks for the confidence boost. If your that worried, call Joe. I'm sure he can make his way here, since I'm not alpha enough to protect my own Omega...gotta go, flights boarding. I'll call you when we land...bye Doris." And with that, Steve hung up, not giving his mom time to reply.

Doris looked at the cell phone in her hand and pressed the hang up button. "Well, that's exactly what I get for not setting limits for him." She said, texting Joe to catch the next flight out to Jersey.

"Cops afraid of him huh?" Joe texted back and Doris could imagine the alpha laughing as he typed those words into his phone. "I'll be on the next flight out. Send me the address and I'll book the nearest hotel."

After she had finished texting Joe, Doris shook her head. "Hopefully, Danny is Steve's only weakness." She said out loud. If they did come into trouble, Doris could only hope that Steve was as strong as she thought he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had booked he and Danny a non stop flight which took a little over nine hours. They were exhausted by the time they landed even though they had a good flight. The jet lag is what got them. 

Danny's mom and Danny's uncle Bill were waiting at the gate to meet them. Clara was over joyed to see Danny. She gave him a long hug and then hugged Steve. "Thank you for bringing him to see us."

Steve smiled. "Anything for Danno." He said, putting his arm around Danny after he shook uncle Bill's hand. After that, they loaded into Clara's van and headed Bill's house to where they'd be staying with Clara for the next few days.

When they reached Danny's uncles house, Steve was relieved. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and fall into bed with Danny. Danny's brother Matt was the first one to run and hug the omega. "I missed you!" the young alpha said, grabbing him by the hand to show Danny his new remote control helicopter.

Danny's sister Brittany was there as well. She introduced herself to Steve with a smile and then looked at Danny. "Wow Dan, how did you manage to snag him? I bet it was that candy sweet scent of yours." Steve laughed while Danny chased her out of the living room.

Danny's uncle then invited Steve into his study for a chat. "How's you and Danny's relationship Steve? If you don't mind my asking." 

Steve sat down in a chair in front of Bill's desk. "No, I don't mind you asking...Our relationship is still developing. Danny and I are pretty much still new to each other but I'm gradually learning about him." Steve said.

Uncle Bill took a sip of his cup that was on his desk. Who knew what was actually in it because if it were coffee, it would be pretty cold by now. "And what have you learned so far?" Bill said visibly intrigued.

Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Iv'e learned very recently that I have a hard time telling Danny no...Which is why we're here and no longer under police protection." It was like Steve had to say it out loud for him to realize how dangerous this was for Danny if Steve proved to be an incompetent alpha who couldn't protect him after all.

Steve closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I'm so stupid." He whispered loudly. 

Bill chuckled. "No, Steve you're not stupid. Omegas have a certain way of making us do things that we sometimes shouldn't. Danny may not even be aware that your weak for him." Bill said turning up his cup.

Steve frowned. "Danny's my only weakness." Steve said, standing up. He went to leave out of the office but then turned back around to Bill and raised an eyebrow. "That's not coffee that you're drinking, is it?"

Uncle Bill smiled. "Don't tell Clara."

Just then, Danny came in and pressed himself against Steve, who immediately grabbed his waist. "Steve I'm tired, can we go to our room now?" The omega said looking up at Steve with tired blue eyes that the alpha all but melted into.

He was doing that omega thing that he did, and Steve was a sucker for it. "Yeah, of course Danno." Steve then looked at Bill. "Don't say it." Steve said, and the older alpha just put his hands up and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny woke up in a cold sweat. The clothes that he went to sleep in were soaked, like he had been thrown into a pool. He felt beside him for Steve, but the alpha wasn't there. He finally was able to pry his eyes open but his vision was blurred.

He rubbed the sweat away that threatened to fall into his eyes and impair his vision even more. His bladder felt like it was about to explode and his lower half was puckered and a bit swollen like he'd imagine it would feel when he would finally have sex. And where was Steve?

Danny wound up crawling to the bathroom in such discomfort that he had to pause a few times. He had to sit on the toilet to pee because he was too dizzy to stand. He also realized that his member was engorged and sore and wrapped his hand around himself to relieve the pressure.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself out loud as he began to jerk himself off. A few minutes later, he could feel himself climax and then, as he came, his head started spinning even more. He had came all over the floor and now he didn't know how he was going to clean it up because now he was even more dizzy.

"Breath Danny, breath." He told himself as he slowly stood and leaned on the sink. "Steve cannot know about this." He said to no one as he splashed water on his face and grabbed some paper towels to clean the floor with.

As Danny cleaned the floor, he realized that he still wasn't sexually satisfied. Jerking himself off usually worked, but now, it just scratched an ever present itch. And that's when it hit Danny like a stack of bricks. In his sex ed class, he learned that omegas go through a heat when their bodies are preparing for them to mate.

He'd found his mate now and his body was now preparing itself. His scent would grow stronger too, to woo Steve into having sex, which wasn't really necessary at this point. But Danny would make his body hold off. He would wait until they turned 18...he would wait.

He made sure he cleaned every drop up. The dizziness had gone away now and he was just tired. He then turned on the shower water and took off his wet clothes. He then lay in the tub while the water sprayed his body. 

A few moments later, it felt like his body was on fire, so he turned the cold water on harder. He lay back down and pressed his hands between his legs to try to ease the throbbing. His body was screaming at him but he wouldn't cave. They would be 18 next month...

Danny's brain then quickly started to roam. He started to wish that Steve was in between his legs doing whatever he wanted..."No Danny. no!" He snapped at himself and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that the throbbing would soon stop and he turned the hot water completely off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Steve walked back in the room to check on Danny, he saw that the omega was no longer in bed. He also saw that the bathroom light was on and heard the shower running. He then sniffed the air. "What's that smell...It's new."

He sniffed repeatedly, with the smell leading him to the side of the bed that Danny had slept on. He sniffed the covers and then felt that they were wet. "Smells sweet...sweeter than Danno usually smells." Steve said.

He laid his nose directly on the damp spot that smelled so good and started rubbing his cheek on it. His head began to swim as then scent seemed to get stronger. He had to stop though when he realized that he was humping the side of the bed.

He shook himself off and decided it was better for him to wash that scent off of his face. When he went into the bathroom, it wasn't steamy like it usually would be and went and opened the curtain and put his hand under the water. Danny was laying in the tub under a cold shower.

He quickly turned off the water and knelt down to Danny. "Danno, are you okay?" Steve said, shaking Danny.

The omega slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Yeah, I'm good. Help me up, would you?"

Steve pulled Danny to his feet and out of the tub. He then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the omega. He had almost forgotten why he had gone in the bathroom in the first place and then stopped at the sink, and washed his face with soap and water.

Danny was drying himself off, when Steve walked back in the room. Steve had then realized that Danny had pulled the sheet and mattress cover off of the bed. "We need to get new covers." Danny said, stuffing the old ones in a plastic garbage bag. 

Steve didn't say anything. He knew that Danny was going through a heat but for some reason, he didn't want to tell Steve. So the alpha decided to wait it out.


	18. What Happened in New Jersey Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys, here is chapter 18, sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

Steve wasn't sure what happened between he and Danny's flight to New Jersey and Danny hiding the fact that he was in heat, that things started to get very interesting between the two. It literally happened overnight.

They had only been in New Jersey for a day but things started changing fast. Danny being in heat a few months premature in turn made Steve start to rut. The alpha spent so much time learning about omegas that he forgot about his own species and what they went through.

Steve woke up the next morning, absently rubbing the side of his face on his and Danny's pillows, marking them. And then, it progressed to him growling at everybody who hugged Danny to welcome him back to Jersey.

Later that Day, Steve found himself standing behind Danny with his arms wrapped around the omegas waist, sniffing at his neck, while Danny was trying to load the dishwasher for his mom.

Danny didn't seem to mind though, standing completely still while Steve got a nose full of his new smell. Steve then pressed himself clean up against Danny's back and tightened his arms around him.

The omega was so wrapped up in the feeling that he didn't even realize that Steve's fangs had unsheathed and his eyes blown black as night. Any alpha that would walk in on them would be a victim of a alpha ready to claim his omega sexually right in the middle of the kitchen.

Just as Steve was about to clamp his teeth down into Danny's shoulder, they heard someone clear their throat. When Danny turned his head, his mom was standing there and next to her was Joe.

Clara was about to talk and then stopped abruptly when Steve turned his head toward her with black eyes and fangs showing. Most older alpha's knew how to keep themselves from going feral but Steve wasn't an older alpha so the fact that Danny was in heat and Steve had started to rut, threw the alpha out of wack.

Reading his mother's expression, Danny turned to look at Steve and saw his face. He had seen Steve feral before but never expected that the alpha would go feral while they were on "vacation".

But Joe, and Clara being experienced alpha's just slowly backed back out of the kitchen. "Danny, take Steve upstairs to your room...Let us know when he falls to sleep or goes back to normal." And with that, they left completely out of the kitchen.

Now Danny was stood in the middle of the kitchen with a feral mate that was staring intensely at him. The omega had to admit that he was intimidated and turned on at the same time. Steve radiated dominance and power and that was one thing Danny loved about him.

The omega then took a deep breath. "Come on Steve, let's go upstairs." Danny said, turning to leave but was stopped by Steve's strong arm, that wrapped back around his waist. The alpha growled low and sniffed at Danny's neck again.

But Danny pried Steve's arm from around his waist and turned. "No, Steve. Let's go upstairs." Danny pointed out the kitchen door. Steve frowned and pulled Danny back towards him and growled again for him to stay put. But Danny had to stand his ground and get Steve to follow him upstairs.

Danny then, again removed Steve's hands from his waist but this time took Steve by the hand and led the alpha out of the kitchen. As they went upstairs, Steve kept pulling at Danny's clothes, trying to strip him. "Steve no, Stop it!" Danny said, as they finally made it inside the bedroom and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though Danny was in heat, he vowed to himself not to give in to Steve. The Alpha was at his most aggressive, but he still showed a bit of restraint towards Danny. Steve could easily hurt Danny but the omega trusted that he would be safe with Steve whatever the case.

Danny was adamant about waiting until he and Steve were 18 before he gave himself fully to the alpha. Steve was just going to have to understand that. Danny was nervous of course, telling Steve no, but he had to.

Hopefully Steve would just give up and fall asleep. Steve then aggressively pulled at Danny's shirt, popping one of his buttons. Danny knew that the alpha would eventually take his no's for challenges and he would get more aggressive, so the omega had to be smart about it.

Danny Shook his head no, to Steve and then went and lay down on the bed. The alpha, of course followed him and crawled to hover over top of the omega but Danny gently pushed Steve off of him. "No Steve...lay down like this." Danny then lay down down again and tapped Steve's pillow.

After a few seconds, the alpha lay down like Danny, but then pulled Danny over to him and kissed him on the lips. Danny let the kiss happen because at least it wasn't sex. But then Steve started again, pulling at his clothes, so Danny broke the kiss off and pulled out of Steve's arms.

After a few more minutes of the tug of war, to Danny's relief, Steve gave up. The alpha just huffed and lay on the pillow, not knowing why his omega didn't want to give in to him. After Steve seemed calm enough for Danny to get closer to him, the omega scooted towards Steve who was faced him.

They were now laying face to face, with Danny humming and running his hand through Steve's hair. He was literally trying to calm a beast to sleep. Steve's eyes were still black as the night but there was an awareness there that had never left.

He then slowly began to drift off as Danny continued lulling him too sleep. When Danny was sure that the alpha was fully asleep, he breathed a sigh of relief. Taming a feral alpha was hard work but that was one of his duties as an omega.

He had to be as strong as Steve was. Even though he would never be as physically strong as Steve, he needed to be as mentally strong as him. Danny then quietly got up from the bed and left the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

He then went Downstairs."He's sleep, finally." Danny said, plopping down on his dad's favorite recliner.

"Danny, you're in heat? No wonder Steve's gone feral, you smell like birthday cake." His mom said, a little too loud for Danny's liking. Danny blushed as his sister Brittany chuckled at his dismay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe found himself more intrigued by Danny and Steve's premature integration into adult hood than before. Steve was the most unpredictable alpha that he had ever met and the way that Danny was able to handle Steve was amazing to him.

Omegas were usually more timid than Danny, and had to be more coerced into handling their alpha's temperament but Danny fell right into it from the beginning. Some omegas weren't made to be mated to an alpha but Joe could tell that it was always in the cards for Danny to be mated to one.

Danny rubbed his forehead."I've been in heat for awhile now, but I want to wait until Steve and I turn 18. Not long to go now anyways." Danny then looked at Brittany, who chuckled.

"Who would wait if they had an alpha that looked like that?" She said looking at her mom and uncle Bill. "I mean, am I right?" She laughed, getting up from the chair that she was sitting in to go answer the phone. her face the went solemn as she looked at Danny. "It's dad." she said, in which Clara got up to get the phone from her.

Danny hadn't spoken to his dad since he'd been locked up. Not on purpose but things had just been crazy. Oddly enough, that's when he remembered his best friend Thomas and he decided that when Steve came back to himself then they would go over to the missing boys house.

The police just deemed it as the family still being on vacation and off the grid as to why they weren't answering their cell phones. But Danny knew that Thomas's parents would never keep him out of school this long.

"Danny, You're dad wants to talk to you." His mom said with an unreadable expression on her face.

Danny got up and took the receiver from his mom. "Hey pop. Is everything okay?" Danny asked not knowing what else to say.

While Danny was on the phone, he noticed Joe frown and look upstairs. Seconds later, the older alpha got up and headed upstairs with uncle Bill looking on curiously.

Danny's attention suddenly switched from his dad to what Joe had heard upstairs. Steve was sleeping up there, so what was Joe hearing? A moment later, Danny got his answer.

"I'm Thomas, Danny's friend. I couldn't let anybody see me!" 

Danny frowned, running upstairs with his uncle Bill, Brittany, and Clara to see what was going on. To Danny's relief, Thomas was alive, but to his dismay, Joe was trying with all him might to hold Steve back from attacking the unsuspecting boy.

"Steve, no!" Danny said, standing in front of Thomas. And then he clapped right in front of Steve's face. Steve then blinked. His eye color came back and he looked around.

"What's going on?" He asked and then sat down on the floor holding his head. 

Danny bent down to Steve. "You went feral, are you okay?" Danny asked, worried.

"I'm okay, just a little dizzy. Can someone bring me some water?" He asked. Clara and Brittany then went downstairs to get some bottles of water.

Thomas looked over at Steve with a question that he didn't really have time to ask, so he didn't. "Danny, my family is in trouble." Danny stood up from Steve and then looked at Joe and then back at Thomas.

"What kind of trouble?" Danny asked.

Thomas rubbed his hands together nervously. "Have you guy's ever heard of a rich guy named Charles Montgomery?"

Steve stood suddenly from the floor. "Mr. M? He's in jail." Steve said.

Thomas shook his head. "Not anymore.


End file.
